


Learning To Feel...

by ZapKay69



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Added the rape tags because earlier chapters, Angsty Children, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because Yaoi, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fights, FreeCell - Freeform, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't know, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tournaments, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, Yôkai, don't want to be a dick and trigger anyone lol, hermaphrodite character, mythology-based characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/pseuds/ZapKay69
Summary: Frieza's horrible time in Hell has made him more frustrated than he's ever been in his life (and death)... Barely surviving and starved for food, what is he to do?...Sucky summary is sucky.Rewrite of "I Wish..."





	1. Can't Really Complain

It was an aggravating day, to say the least. Frieza laid there in his ‘bed’ of pillows, which were in  nothing but stolen fluffy rags at this point- worn down and ripping. He was angry. He was frustrated. And most of all, he was tired.

Firstly, he found himself in a fight with a few demons. They weren’t that strong, but there were many of them- at least eight. They had tried to steal the little belongings he had- his pillows, and his hole-filled rag he called a blanket. He _hated_ the cold, and even though Hell was normally referred to as hot, it had many different types of climates. Why they tried to steal from him? Probably just to harass him and get his temper up. That was making a mistake, because he sent all of them packing with a round of ki blasts. That wasn’t what drained him though- no, he was drained mainly from having to fight for himself- _Every. Single. Day._

He was one of the most evil, volatile beings in nature. He couldn’t stand being in such a pitiful state. He rolled around, wrapping himself in the covers. He was trying to fall asleep, since it was the only thing better he had to do. He was starving, though. His stomach growled and ached from the pain of not having food. He wouldn’t die, due to already being dead… it would be _worse_ . He would be _weak_ from it. He hated being so vulnerable.

So pitiful.

He fell into a mediocre sleep, the pain of his hunger keeping him from falling into a deeper state of slumber. He couldn’t even have a peaceful dream. He was in a blank, rocky landscape, and there were those filthy saiyans- slicing him in half, killing him. Slicing him into pieces, killing him. Blasting him into dust, killing him. The visions of dying again and again haunted his sleep constantly. He was never able to enjoy sleeping, but it was the only way to get away from the harsh reality around him. It was the only way to run away. He had no choice but to do so.

It made his blood boil. His worst fear had reared its ugly mug into reality...

He was truly pitiful.

* * *

 

“Don’t let me see you again. _Or else._ ”

The disgusting, goblin-like demons snarled, taking off into the woods, bloody and wounded.

Those damn disgusting creatures had picked a fight with the wrong guy, and he wanted them to know it. The android sat down on a nearby rock, sneering at the direction the creatures had run in. He wasn’t worn from such weak prey. In fact, it was really easy.

It wasn’t like it was his fault. The stupid goblins tried to steal his food, and he snapped. He searched for the boar a long time, the elusive creature constantly making itself unseen. He had learned that most animals- even mammalians- in Hell could camouflage, as not to get caught by predators. _Especially_ sentient beings, such as himself. He began to build a fire and roast some of the flesh from the large pig, using a ground-down stone as a makeshift knife. He knew these survivalist skills- Dr. Gero had taught him anything and everything on how to survive. He had wanted the android to be the strongest being alive, after all.

The aroma of the large hunks of meat was intoxicating. Patience was virtue though, and he didn’t want to get sick on undercooked food. He knew the smell would attract more creatures though, so he watched the meat like a hawk. He couldn’t help but mull over the reasons why he was down in Hell in the first place. He just wanted to be the strongest. That was why he was created. He was just fulfilling his purpose… what did he do _wrong?_

He snarled at the thought of the z-fighters, them haunting his mind like a plague. They had killed all of his juniors, which were nowhere to be found, and that wretched Gohan killed _him._ The frustration was intense- but he had to deal with it. He may as well, since there was nothing he could do to change his circumstances. He may as well make the best of it.

There were certain things and feelings Dr. Gero had told him to never experience. Many of them had caught his attention, but he never dared to think of committing a taboo against his creator’s wishes. Now, he was in Hell. His creator was probably somewhere in the vast expanse of the dimension as well, but chances are he’d never find him. Why listen to rules that will never be enforced- that was the question…

And he didn’t know how to answer it.

* * *

Frieza was awoken from his slumber by a mouth-watering aroma. It smelled of fresh meat. He couldn’t help but drool at the thought of a decent meal. Though, he was wondering if someone had set up a trap. He had no choice but to be paranoid.

He got up from the bed of rags and exited the cave that was currently his residence. He couldn’t help but be startled by the scent as it drew closer to his nose, making him drool uncontrollably. He began to nearly run in the direction of the smell, speeding through the woods- driven by his unbearable hunger pains. His thought process was simple: _He needed food. He needed food NOW._

His ki was on such a low level from the lack of energy, it was easy to completely mask it… or so he thought.

He stopped behind a bush, where he saw a small fire. Pork was roasting on it- not his favorite, but it still smelled _delicious._ That wasn’t his main concern right now though. He was facing the back of a large, green, insectoid creature. He had large beetle-like wings and what appeared to be a deadly stinger on his back. The thing was covered in black spots, though he could see its humanoid resemblances. Something was strange about this creature’s ki though… It felt much like his own.

It was disturbing.

He thought he was undetectable, but apparently he was wrong. The thing nonchalantly spoke, his voice deep and somewhat brooding.

“If you plan on attacking, don’t hide like a coward. Come face me.” was all he said.

Frieza didn’t know what to do. Should he try fighting this creature? Should he reveal himself, and see what happens? Should he go back to his den, and forget about it? Eventually he decided. He was starving, and he knew he was in bad shape. He would never admit to being weak- he would never stoop that low. But in spite of all these things, he knew he could not face the fearsome man before him. His ki was far to strong.

He stomped out into the open, and the creature turned to face him over his shoulder. He then got up to fully face Frieza. He eyed him up and down like a curious animal, showing no sign of wanting to attack… but no sign of mercy, either.

“Frieza?” the android said, cocking his head. Frieza was alarmed that the creature knew his name, but honestly not surprised. He was the most terrifying being in the universe, after all.

The icejin pretended to ignore him, staring down the food. The android then looked back and forth between the food and Frieza, and then eyed his emaciated form. He was obviously starving and frail, and the android began to feel the first session of tabooed emotions that Dr. Gero had warned him of.

_Pity._

And _mercy._

And… _sadness._

Cell let out a sigh and sat back down on a nearby rock, then pointed at another that was close to him.

“Take a seat.” Was all he said.

The icejin sneered. “I’m not taking orders from you… whatever you are!” He said, trying to hold his pride intact.

The android shrugged. “Okay. Starve then. I’m just trying to help...” Though, he didn’t seem fazed in the least at Frieza’s little outburst. Frieza stopped in his tracks. Why was this mysterious creature trying to help him…? He could have swore he was being tricked, but at the same time, he had nothing to lose…

He took small, slow steps toward the small rock, not sure of this at all. It was as if all of his senses were screaming at him- telling him to forget the food, and _run._ His body overpowered his mind, however- and he eventually reached the stone. He sat down on the uncomfortable surface, trying to calm his rioting nerves.

“What are you?” The icejin asked, refusing to look at the creature. He could hear the smile in the android’s voice as the creature tended to the roasting meat of the boar.

“I’m an android. I’m created from the cells of the universe’s strongest fighters…” He trailed off as he rotated the food over the fire, his expression in a glassy gaze. “You happen to be one of them, by the way- but you could probably sense that though.”

 _Now_ it made sense. That’s why his ki was so familiar; it had elements in it from his own. The icejin finally looked at his face. A side-view was all he could see- but from what he saw, the android was really not bad looking at all. He had to admit that much, even though it was an irrelevant thought.

The android began to take the skewers off of the fire, handing one of the large sticks to the icejin. Frieza looked at it up and down, and slowly reached to grab it. Without warning, his reach grew faster and he snatched it from the android’s hand. He stared at it, and as much as he wanted to bite down into the tender meat… something felt wrong.

“Where did you even find this pig?” He asked. Cell looked up at him, as he was just about to bite down into the food. He shrugged, and pointed to a tree.

“Look at that branch. Do you see that twig that’s poking out- on the top?” He asked.

“What does this have to do with a _twig?”_ He responded, very annoyed. He held off his hunger a bit longer, making sure he knew exactly what the android was up to.

“Just look at it. It seems different, doesn’t it?”

Frieza eventually rolled his eyes and looked at the branch. He he did see what the Cell was talking about, though. It looked... wavy, seeming to have the texture somewhat of an oil painting.

Without warning, Cell fired a very small streak of ki, shooting the branch. Frieza jumped at the attack, about to reprimand the android for startling him- when something fell to the ground…

A bird, large and greyish in color, fell to the ground. It fell on it’s side, one wing in the air and the other crushed against the side of its body. Cell put down his skewer, and walked over to the dead animal. He then impaled it with a nearby branch, walking to sit back down at his small boulder and set the bird over the fire.

“Almost all of the animals in Hell are _exceptional_ at camouflage. They’re easy to sense, but not to see. _Your_ head is probably so clouded with hunger that you can’t even sense such small ki. That being said… your food is getting cold.” With that statement, Cell bit down into the hunk of pork that he had cooked, not taking much time to savor its flavor.

Frieza, however, enjoyed every second of consuming the tender meat. He almost groaned at how good it was, he was so happy to have something filling his empty belly- but at the same time, he couldn’t help but savor the delicious food. Before he knew it, his skewer had been emptied. He even suckled on the skewer itself, desperate for more flavor and nourishment.

Cell laughed internally at the icejin’s gruesome pace of consumption. He was only two-thirds done his skewer, yet he found himself full. He was very amused with watching the icejin practically _inhale_ the pork, so he decided to try and be generous once more.

“Here, I’m done.” He said, trying to pass over the rest of his skewer to the icejin. Frieza was about to snatch it from him when his hand froze. He slowly recoiled, regaining his composure.

“I don’t need handouts from strange... _cockroaches.”_ He snickered. Frieza shivered at the thought that he actually accepted food from this creature. Yet again, what else should he have done? Tried to fight the powerful being, and suffer? He had a high sense of pride, but an even _higher_ sense of self-preservation.

“Oh, really? You seemed to enjoy the food that I graciously offered to you… I didn’t even get a thank you.” Cell retorted. The android was annoyed at the icejin’s attitude, but expected nothing less. He was even _taught_ about the icejin’s pride by Dr. Gero.

Frieza had been used as an example, as to not get careless.

The icejin sneered at him, though he did have a point. He would never confess that though. He would just add it to the list of things he would never openly admit… like how he really _did_ want more food and he _was_ in the _slightest_ grateful to the android. Though, his pride would never allow him to say those things. He was too stubborn.

Frieza got up, walking away from the creature. He stopped in his tracks though. He exhaled a small sigh, and asked the question that had been on his mind since he first saw the curious creature.

“What’s your name?” He asked, never turning to face the android. There was a pause before he got a response.

“Cell.”

Frieza nodded to himself, and kept walking. Cell, huh? He sure was powerful, and he did know how to survive- that was for sure. He decided with a shrug that he had no regrets simply walking away, when he was stopped again by Cell’s voice.

“Pride will get you nowhere in this Hell. If you don’t realize that, you’ll be broken beyond repair.”

Frieza began to stomp away faster after hearing the comment, beginning to feel rage inside once more. He tried to cool down on the way back to his den, but he simply couldn’t. Nothing would break him. Not hunger. Not pain. And _definitely_ not a stupid comment from a mish-mashed creation like Cell.

**_Nothing._ **


	2. Some Creatures Are Disgusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza finds himself in a bad situation.

Frieza had fallen asleep on his bed of rags. His sleep was deeper than usual, and he knew why. The food in his stomach made him feel rejuvenated... That in mind, he couldn’t help but lie there and think about the mysterious android he had met. The fact he shared food with him startled him, and what startled him even more was how _willingly_ he did so. Something about this felt... strange. And not to mention that _comment_ he made at the end… He didn’t know why he didn’t just try and blow Cell to smithereens right on the spot. It made his blood boil, and he had always been very impulsive. Was it fear of the android…?

No, it was quite a few things. He was too weak in his state. He was too hungry as well… and he would take what he could get. That was all there was to it.

Or maybe he was… _grateful?_

He shoo’ed the thoughts from his troubled mind. He had been feeling better that day, after getting a meal the day prior. He could still remember the taste of the juicy pork… looking back on it, he regretted not snatching the rest of the unfinished skewer Cell had offered him.

He pulled himself off of the ground, his back sore and his joints achy. He got up and make a large stretch, finally leaving the cave to see if he could forage any more food for the day. Now that he had gotten a taste of something, he actually felt hungrier than before.

He walked outside of his den, and jumped when he stepped on something soft. He looked underneath of his foot, and saw that there was something very odd just lying on the ground… It was a thick comforter, and a brand new pillow on top.

He knew a part of his mind wanted to snatch the vital objects and run back inside his cave with them. He knew though that there was a large chance that it was a trap of some sort. He could never be too sure in this Hell…

He scanned his surroundings, trying to see if there were any predators nearby. He heard and saw nothing, so he grabbed the pillows and comforter in a blink and darted back into the cave. He threw them down on the ground, and looked over them again. He saw no sign of something that could harm him thus far. He fluffed the pillow with his hands, only to find it was just fluffing inside. He shook out the comforter, making sure nothing was on or in that either. He quickly noticed that there was no threat.

He wondered where they would have come from, and then almost immediately thought back to Cell. The fire he had roasted the boar over wasn’t too far from his den, after all… maybe the android had found them and dropped them in front? But… why, though? He could only think of one thing.

Pity.

He hated the idea of being pitied… with a _passion._ He looked back and forth between the comforter and pillow and the area he had found them in. He then balled up the objects in his arms, enraged, and threw them back out to where he had first sighted them. He then proceeded to go forage for food, a part in the back of his mind wondering if the android was still watching him…

 

Frieza walked for what seemed to be miles, before coming across something curious. He saw a patch of trees that looked different, and realized that they had fruit growing around the thick leaves that rimmed around the top. He saw that they were banana trees. While he loathed the fruit, it would help him and he knew it. He began to scale one of the trees, and yelped when something grabbed his tail and threw him to the ground.

He was flung down by the limb, slamming his spine against the ground. It hurt like he couldn’t believe. He saw that he had scraped one of his elbows severely from the fall, seeing that he was bleeding badly. He then however noticed something much, _much_ worse. And that was _what_ had ripped him off of the tree and slammed him down.

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing- he had to blink. A large, muscular man stood before him, but upon sight of another detail, he felt his heart stop in his tracks.

There was a _tail._

A _monkey tail._

The saiyan was covered in scars, and he could immediately tell that this filthy creature had been through numerous battles- and most likely many near-death experiences. He felt a pang of a foreign emotion hit him- an emotion that was unfamiliar and unwelcome…

 _Fear._ Terrible, _terrible fear._

He tried to use his forearms to crawl back on his elbows, but they were scraped too badly and he could only wince in pain as the large saiyan approached him. He knew in that moment- in that _very_ moment- that he was royally screwed. The saiyan grabbed him by the throat in one hand, and lifted him off of the ground. Frieza clawed hard at the saiyan’s hand, but he ignored the cuts he was receiving.

He then fired a ball of ki energy, only for the saiyan to smack it away like it was nothing. He fired again and again, each blast weaker than the last as he struggled to breathe. The saiyan backhanded each one away, no flinches to be made. The monkey then brought his face close to his own. Frieza swore he could smell a very faint scent of alcohol and bananas on his breath.

“Who are you? You don’t look familiar to me…”

Frieza was shocked. How could this stupid monkey not know who he was? He only _blew up their home planet._ How could he not recognize him?

The realization hit him. He was always in his first form in front of almost everyone, so the saiyan would only recognize him in that form. He didn’t recognize Frieza because the two forms had stark differences. Hopefully he didn’t notice an off detail that gave away his identity…

The saiyan stared him directly in the eyes, when they widened. The look of recognition spread across his face. He began to _laugh._ Without warning, the monkey threw him back to the ground. Frieza coughed and gripped his sore neck, struggling to breathe and hacking his lungs out.

The saiyan stepped on the gem on his chest, making regaining air even harder. He looked down at him with fiery eyes.

_He knew._

“Frieza…” His voice was stinging with venom and hate. He began to step harder down on the ice-jin’s chest, who shot more ki blasts. He batted all of them away with ease. Frieza was about to summon a destructo-disc when the filthy saiyan grabbed his wrist- beginning to crush it in his grip. Frieza’s face froze in pain as he tried to wrench his hand away- but it was no use. He was too famished; he was too weak…

“Let go of me, you filthy monkey…” He coughed. The saiyan chuckled, and threw him back onto the ground in a different direction. If the ice-jin didn’t know any better, he would have thought that the saiyan had broken his arm. Frieza winced in pain, gritting his teeth and trying to get up. He finally summoned a destructo-disc, but he was too slow. The saiyan dodged in nonchalantly like it was nothing. When it honed back in on him, he swatted it away with ease. All of his attacks had been useless on this monkey. A dreadful epiphany hit him, and his eyes widened in the foreign emotion of fear.

He really _was_ pitiful in this state.

“You’re going to pay for what you did. I’m going to make you experience Hell.” The saiyan sneered. He suddenly looked off into the distance, and shouted. “Hey, guys! Come here!”

From between the dense trees emerged three more saiyans. They were not as masculine or buff as this one, but they were pretty damned close.

“Hey, we saw a few small blasts earlier. Did something happen?” Said the smallest one of the bunch. They all then paused and looked down at the ice-jin, all of their eyes on him. Frieza shut his eyes in pain and shame. He didn’t want anyone to look at him right now. Hell, he didn’t want anyone to know he _existed_ right now.

“I found Frieza... And he’s weak as fuck right now. Wanna’ have some fun…?”

They all stood there in shock, and began to smile evilly. They began to walk towards the ice-jin, who had by now propped himself up on his forearms. He tried to move away one last time- but the saiyans each grabbed on of his arms. The third grabbed his lashing tail, pulling it taut and grasping it firmly. The saiyan that had initially beaten him eyed him up and down.

“This is precious… who would have thought the mighty Lord Frieza… would be reduced to _this…?”_ The saiyan crooned. Frieza felt tears begin to well in his eyes- but he wouldn’t dare let them fall. He grit his teeth, and spit in the saiyan’s eye. The monkey growled, aggressively wiping his face and then returning to a smile. He grasped the ice-jin’s chin, and stared into his soul.

“You’re going to pay… I’m going to make you _scream_ for your life.” He said in a dark, brooding tone.

He then changed to a smile, taking the hand that was previously grasping Frieza’s chin and letting go, only to move his hand downward. By the time he got to his abdomen, Frieza realized what they were going to do. Now, he wasn’t just afraid…

He was _mortified._

The saiyan then brushed his fingers over his delicate hole, and the ice-jin shook in horror. He was going to find out his secret.

The ice-jin race didn’t reproduce like humans or saiyans or other mammalian species did. They all had one sex, and they could choose who would ‘give’ and who would ‘receive’. That meaning that they were all ‘hermaphrodites’, having both capabilities of being male or female.

“What the fuck?” The saiyan said, continuing to molest him. He brushed over his rear hole as well, and when he realized that he had two entrances he cackled maniacally.

“Guys, _he’s_ a fucking _she!”_ He laughed.

_“WHAT?”_

“No fuckin’ way!”

“Wow, this is a surprise…”

They all laughed and pulled at him tighter, the tears escaping from his eyes and falling down his face. While his pride was tarnished, he couldn’t help but correct the filthy monkeys on their dire misunderstanding of his anatomy.

“I… I am _not!_ Let go of me, you _filthy monkeys!”_ He cried hoarsely. They all just laughed harder. The saiyan touching over him whispered in his ear:

“That’s not what your _pussy_ says…”

The laughing had toned down, and the saiyan began to pull down his pants. The sight of the weakened emperor aroused him intensely, so needless to say he was more than ready. Frieza however was not. He would never be ready for this… this _violation._

He had never been more terrified in his life.

* * *

 

Cell had been hunting prey when he had seen the weak blasts of energy fly in the distance. The prey was elusive today, and the blasts made him curious. He stopped what he was doing to go towards the source of the weakened ki, when he almost immediately recognized it as Frieza’s.

Curious as to why the little emperor would be firing blasts, he began to sneak up to the opening where the energy was being fired from. He was glad that his green coloring camouflaged well in the dense forest-jungle. Hiding behind one of the bushes, he came to a clearing.

He was shocked at what he saw. Three saiyans were holding Frieza tightly… and the fourth was trailing his hand down his body. He had half of mind to just leave and forget about the ungrateful ice-jin. He began to do just that when he heard the saiyan exclaim.

_“Guys, he’s a fucking she!”_

The android slowly turned around, realization hitting him like a lead brick as to what they were trying to do. His eyes widened in their direction, enraged. He couldn’t let the ice-jin go through that. He just… _couldn’t._

__

He took a few more minutes to think, when he finally began to hear the small whimpers and sobs of the ice-jin. They were barely audible at all, but he heard them clearly enough. The intense sorrow and rage that washed over the android was overwhelming.

He stepped out of the bushes, seeing the saiyan with his pants down as he positioned at Frieza’s delicate ‘female’ entrance. Frieza had _never_ been touched like this- he had never wanted to be touched like this. He was virgin- he was pure- and that was all about to go away.

All because of some _filthy_ **_monkey._ **

He kicked and screamed, the fight in him starting to ignite again- but it was no use. The saiyan was wedged between his legs and his kicking was useless. His struggle was useless. _He_ was useless. The saiyan was about to push himself inside of the flailing ice-jin when a voice stopped him.

 **_“HEY!”_ ** Cell screamed at them. He had meant to sound more controlled and menacing, but his anger had shown through. The saiyans all froze, and looked in his direction. The one in front of Frieza pulled up his pants and sneered at the android. Frieza let out an internal sigh of relief as the imminent rape was halted.

“Who in fuck’s name are _you?!”_ He shouted, his voice full of raw rage. Cell grit his teeth and responded.

“I am Cell. And I am about to _kick your ass_ if you don’t let him go.”

The saiyans looked between each other and began to laugh uncontrollable. Without warning, Cell reached his boiling point and fired a blast of energy right through the rapist’s chest. He fell to the ground, limp and unmoving. They all stopped laughing and simply stared at the android.

It only took a minute for the saiyan to heal- after all, you can’t die if you’re already dead. He got up, a burnt hole in his tight shirt. He had wide eyes, and he was shaking as he got back up.

 _“Guys… let’s book it. His ki is way to strong…”_ The one at Frieza’s left arm whispered. The other two grasping him agreed, but the one in front wasn’t having it.

“You’ll have to go through me first!” He snarled. Cell let out a deep chuckle.

“By the judge of your shirt… it appears I already did.”

 **_“SHUT UP!!”_ ** The saiyan lunged at the android, only to be backhanded into a tree. At the sight of this, the others took off in different directions. As the saiyan began to get up, Cell gripped him by the shirt and threw him far in a random direction. He went flying, and didn’t come back.

Frieza was gasping, the close call making him panic. He was realizing how close he came to having his purity stolen from him, wheezing and panting.

Cell approached him, and Frieza snapped.

 _“Stay away from me!”_ He hollered. Cell stopped in his tracks, and folded his arms. He stared at the anxious ice-jin until he had finally regained his sanity. He was still hyperventilating, but he was at least able to sit up now.

 _“You’re welcome.”_ Cell said, a bit frustrated with how ungrateful the alien was. Frieza looked to face him, and then looked away again.

“How… did you know I was here?” He asked.

“I saw the blasts you were making. I sensed your ki to get here, and I have to say… you aren’t very strong right now, are you?” He commented. Frieza growled at him in anger, refusing to admit the truth.

“Leave me alone! I was just outnumbered!” He seethed. The android shrugged in response. He secretly was really curious about the “he’s a she” comment that the saiyan had made, since he always saw the ice-jin as male. He began to walk away, and Frieza stopped him.

“Wait.” He said, still seething. “Are you the one that left the blanket and pillow?” He said. Cell turned back around, and sighed.

“Yes, I am. It’s been cold lately.” Was all he said. Frieza nodded and turned back away, facing the ground as he sat there cross-legged, his chin in his palms. Cell had left him without another word, and for some reason… he felt even more helpless than before.

He carefully made his way back to his cave as nightfall rolled in. He stopped when he was about to enter. The blanket and comforter were still there, as he had left them.

With much hesitation, he slowly grabbed the objects. He went back to his sleeping space, making sure to wrap himself in the comforter tightly and rest his head against the pillow. He began to feel tears rolling down his face, but he paid them no mind. He couldn’t help but think about his close encounter and how Cell had saved him. Though the android was mostly very stoic, he couldn’t help but realize… that Cell really, truly cared about him.

Though, the bigger question was… how did he _feel about that?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think this is turning out pretty good so far...? I hope the thing about Frieza being a hermaphrodite doesn't throw people off; I think it just makes much more sense, speaking in terms of his race's anatomy. I'm sorry if that's not your thing- I just want this story to make more sense. :/  
> If it's really THAT irritating, I *may* go back and change it, but for now I think it's pretty fitting.


	3. Why Does He Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell and Frieza start to talk a bit.

He sat down at his favorite spot, roasting a large bird that he had killed earlier in the night over a fire. Cell had been concentrating on his own thoughts for a while, thinking about what provoked him to save Frieza from his attackers. The android couldn’t pin it down, but something inside of him snapped when he saw the ice-jin being attacked and violated in such a vulnerable state. Normally he shouldn’t care and would just leave the brat to the assailants and let him suffer. Something about that, though… he still didn’t know what it was, no matter how hard he thought.

The android was also a bit curious about the ice-jin’s anatomy. Not that it mattered, but he had thought all of this time that he was male. Was he lying about that? He was confused, mainly because of what Dr. Gero had taught him… He was referred to as male, but according to the attackers, he had a second--

Cell shook himself out of his thoughts, realizing that they were trailing off a bit too far. Why did he even care? He really didn’t, he had concluded- he was just curious. It wasn’t like he was attracted to the ice-jin like that… _right?_

He couldn’t have been. He wasn’t created to feel such things. He wasn’t meant to have attraction, and he wasn’t meant to protect others. He was meant to be the strongest fighter- the strongest creation- and he shouldn’t care about something such as the almost-rape of a little bratty alien. So why _did_ he?

He heard a sound in the woods- the snapping of branches and footsteps. Someone was coming. And the android could sense exactly who it was. Lo and behold, the ice-jin comes walking into the clearing. The android quickly pulled himself out of his thoughts, looking over at the small creature. His eyes were a bit puffy and his steps were a bit shaky, though he was obviously trying to hide it. Cell stared at him as he sat down on a rock, not saying a word.

“You came all this way?” Cell laughed. He couldn’t lie, he was somewhat nervous around the ice-jin. Why though?

“You do realize I can see that fire from my cave, right? You’re awful close as far as walking distance goes. So…” Frieza paused to look at him. “You admitted you left the blanket and pillow. _Why?_ ”

The android shrugged, still rotating the large bird over the fire. It was just about done, and though Frieza’s mouth was watering, he ignored it. He hadn’t grabbed any of the fruit he had found earlier- he was too shaken at the time to think about food. Cell could see the hunger in his body language though, and once again felt compelled to help the alien.

“Like I said… it’s cold lately. I was taught by my creator that your species don’t adapt to the cold well. Since I have cells from your DNA, it’s an important detail.” Cell then realized the bird was done cooking, and pulled a drumstick off of it. “Hungry?”

Frieza eyed down the bird leg, and then looked back at Cell’s face. He had a question on his mind, before he was going to accept anything more from the android.

“Why do you keep trying to help me…?”

The android felt himself tense a bit at the question. What would he say in response? What excuse should he make? He didn’t know what to say, so he thought he’d say just that.

“I don’t know.”

Frieza wasn’t buying it. The android _had_ to know why he was helping him. He had to. That much being known, he tried to pry into Cell a bit more.

“Why did you start setting up your fire so close to my cave, in the same spot?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why did you save me from those filthy monkeys?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you know _anything?”_

Cell froze at the stinging question. Of course he did- he was surviving, wasn’t he? Much better than the ice-jin before him, that was for sure. But… as far as the ice-jin went, he didn’t know what he was doing. He really didn’t…

He let out a deep sigh, and realized he was still holding the drumstick. Though Frieza was eyeing it down like a hawk, he didn’t move.

“Are you going to eat or not?” Cell asked. Frieza got annoyed at his lack of response to his question, though he took the bird leg and began to chow down. Cell sat there with his knees bent, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin balanced on his palms. He looked over and saw something red on Frieza’s body, unsure of what it was. When he eyed his elbow though, he realized that he was injured.

“You’re hurt.” He stated.

Frieza stopped eating for a second to internally question what he was talking about- when he examined his own elbow. The wound was fresh and still was full of dried blood and dirt. The ice-jin shrugged at it, trying to act tough despite the fact that the injury went down to the bone.

“It doesn’t hurt that bad.” Frieza replied. He was still trying to hide his wincing. In truth, the wound was extremely painful- he could feel it burn and sting as it throbbed. Cell began scoot closer, gently reaching for the ice-jin’s elbow to examine his wound.

“Don’t touch me. It’s just a scrape. I’ll be fine.” The ice-jin hissed, throwing the empty, dry bone from the bird leg aside. This android had saved him, fed him, and now was bent on treating his injuries? What the Hell was up with this insect?

“Fine. But you should at least wash it out. Here,” Cell reached down onto the ground and picked up a leaf. “This is aloe, it will help soothe the pain and protect it from infection. There’s a pond near here. You can go there.”

“Why should I care about dying of infection if I’m already _dead?_ I’ll automatically recover anyway.” Frieza snapped. Cell rolled his eyes at the response, and at Frieza’s attitude. He was just trying to help, but the tyrant was too prideful to even accept it… even though he obviously needed it.

“It’s not the dying part. It’s the pain. It will make you sick, feverish, dizzy… you might even start hallucinating.” Cell explained. “Now, if you want to help yourself, go take care of that wound. If you want to suffer, keep showing your “pride” of which you can’t seem to swallow, and go back to that little den of yours. Otherwise, take this aloe like you’ve taken the food I’ve given you so far and go wash it out.”

Frieza became flustered, though he had no good response for the android other than to snatch the aloe from his hand and storm off in the direction of the pond.

“Ungrateful brat…” Cell murmured. He didn’t bother getting upset over it though… it wasn’t worth it. Besides, he knew he’d be back.

* * *

“Sarcastic twit…” Frieza sneered to himself. He found the pond not far from his cave. He had already known where it was, since it was the only nearby place to try and bathe. He cleansed his scrape and wrapped the flexible aloe around his elbow until it was on tight. He decided to take some time to rinse off his body, as well. He was covered in dirt from the scuffle he had gotten in earlier.

Thinking about the incident sent shivers down his spine. It was far too close to ending horribly for him. It also made him realize how weak he was in this realm, as everything he did against those stupid monkeys was ineffective. He had no way to protect himself, and it was scary.

Unbelievably scary.

And then, there was that android again. He was there to save him, making him feel even _more_ pathetic. He actually needed the help of someone else to fend off the attackers. The feeling of needing another to protect him felt disgusting to him. He couldn’t stand being so pitiful. But there was a small part, in the very blindfolds of his mind, that was thankful to Cell. The large green creature protected him without him even asking. He even tried to approach him, probably to help him. He had done nothing but help him thus far, after all.

And what did he do? He pushed him away. Why would he push away someone that was willing to fight for him? He tried to ignore the android that fought for him, and yet he had multiple forces that would fight for him, and that was okay…

It all came down to his power. Cell was _very_ powerful. Even moreso than he currently was, in his state. He hated the idea of being outmatched. He had to be the strongest. He was Lord Frieza! And he would NOT see himself be outclassed by some lab-created _thing!_ But… on the same hand, Cell had no interest in such competition. Not with him, at least. It just didn’t make sense to him.

Maybe he should try finding out more about this creature, before he was that quick to hate him. He didn’t want a being that powerful on his bad side when he was in such a weak state.

He finally stopped rinsing himself and started to head back towards the fire. Cell of course was still there when he returned. He had to admit, the frigid night air was _very_ cold against his wet body. He sat down closer to the fire than he had before, and glanced back at the android.

Cell was currently finishing up eating the other leg of the bird he had cooked, the rest of said bird wrapped in what appeared to be some form of cloth. He threw the leftover bone behind him, and looked back to the ice-jin, who was now sitting across from him on the other side of the fire.

“Do you have any intention to betray me…?” Frieza asked, the question as close as he would come to what he really wanted to ask.

The android shrugged once more. “I can’t betray someone who obviously doesn’t trust me to begin with, can I? Besides,” He got up off of his rock to sit down closer to the fire as well. “There’s no point in hurting you. It’s not like you have anything I want badly enough that’s worth it. You don’t have anything of real value. You obviously don’t want to be an ally or friend of mine either, and I respect that. It’s not like hurting you would change that- it would make it worse. So, why would I?”

Frieza really didn’t know what to say. On the one hand he felt relieved, on the other he was confused… He spoke his next words without thinking.

“I never _said_ I didn’t want you to be an ally of mine.” Frieza internally smacked himself in the face. What in the Hell had he just said?!

Cell smiled, his white teeth flashing briefly as he chuckled. He shrugged again, beginning to speak once more in a sheepish tone- seeming to be shy for the first time, even if it was just a little.

“If you want me as an ally, then I’m here…” His expression quickly darkened once more again, though. “After all, there are quite a few disgusting creatures around here… it would be nice to have someone have your back.”

Frieza knew exactly what Cell was referring to, and he looked away. He still felt violated, even if they hadn’t touched him that much. He didn’t think he would ever be able to forget feeling so helpless. It boiled his blood intensely.

“...deserve that…”

Frieza had zoned out, so he didn’t notice Cell speak. Not sure of what he had heard, he asked what the android had said.

“Come again?”

“You didn’t _deserve_ that.” He repeated, sternly. “Be honest here- have you ever done anything like that before to someone else?”

Frieza shook his head and snickered. “Something that _depraved?_ Are you serious?” Frieza was quick to reply. Cell grimaced, his hands balling into fists. He let out a ‘tch’ sound, and began to vent once more.

“I don’t know what gave them the idea… all I know is they better hope I _never_ see them again, or there will be quite a bit of blood shed… whether they can die again or not, they’ll wish they _could_ when I’m through with them.”

Frieza couldn’t help but let out a slight smile. It felt… nice. Cell was driven to protect him and _then some,_ even though they weren’t on that friendly of terms.

It was then that the ice-jin decided. Maybe having this bug around wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I kept them in character enough in this chapter. I may change it if I come to find I'm not satisfied. I'll let you all know if I do though. :)


	4. Choose Your Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell and Frieza go to the market.  
> Frieza tries to identify strange feelings.

For the next few days all activities consisted of mostly Cell showing Frieza tips about Hell’s wilderness. What things to look for, what to avoid, and overall how to survive. Frieza took in everything Cell had been teaching him, though it seemed that Cell was still learning too.

One one occasion in particular, the android had made the mistake of mistaking a certain type of snake for its nonvenomous lookalike. Cell had flown up to get some pear-like fruit from a nearby tree, and the snake had lunged at him without warning, but casually flung it off, thinking it wasn’t poisonous. He only realized he was wrong when the bite the reptile had given him started to turn black. He died from the venom quickly, and of course was restored.

“Well, it seems you can never be too careful.” He laughed. Frieza couldn’t help but chuckle as well. Though on the one hand he was briefly alarmed, he didn’t ever think he would get used to dying as Cell had.

“How can you just be… _okay_ with dying like that, though?” Frieza asked. Cell snickered at the question.

“Trial and error, my friend. It’s not like you can die if you’re already dead. Besides,” he said with a grin, pointing back at the tree he had fallen from. “Someone needs to see if the snakes are venomous or not.”

It was safe to say that Frieza’s time with the android was always interesting, that was for sure. Cell decided to bring the few belongings he had into the large cave the ice-jin had called home (with his permission, of course) and set up a fire there. Frieza then rolled himself in his comforter, and began to drift into sleep.

That night, Frieza found himself haunted by visions of his encounter with those filthy saiyans. They were grasping onto his limbs, holding him and touching him in ways he didn’t want. He could feel the pain- the anguish. He felt like he was on fire as he envisioned them splitting him in two.

He tried to wake up, tried to tell himself it was a dream but he was too horrified to listen to rationality. He saw their eyes, soaked in lust and revenge as they devoured him. In the distance, he saw the silhouettes and the eyes of those he never would NEVER want him to see like this... His enemies laughed while his family turned away in disgust.

He finally awoke with a shriek, flailing and crawling backwards, something grasping his shoulder. He turned in the direction of whatever it was grabbing at him and swung his fist. He came into contact with something hard, though it shifted slightly upon impact.

He was panting fast and deep, still confused and unaware of his surroundings. When he slowed to a steady pace and opened his eyes, he realized it was still night, and the fire was still going.

“I wake you up from what appears to be nightmare, and you punch me in the face... That... hardly seems fair.”

He turned to Cell, his eyes still wide and still full of unspoken fear.

“Were you watching me sleep?” He asked, slightly angry at the android for not waking him sooner.

“No, I was adding to my journal when you started crying. I tried waking you up, but you were really out of it.”

Frieza stopped in his tracks, wiping his face to realize he really _was_ crying.

He hated crying, it took too much energy and showed too much vulnerability. He looked away, trying not to sniffle. He must have been crying a lot in his sleep- his nose was clogged and his face was stinging.

“Hey,” Cell said, putting his hand on the ice-jin’s shoulder. Frieza flinched at being touched, but for some reason he didn’t really have an impulse to swat his hand away. Cell began to reassure him. “It’s fine. Everyone has those moments. It’s not entirely a bad thing.”

Frieza looked over his shoulder to glance at the android, who was giving him a small smile. He didn’t know why, but something about the look Cell gave him made him feel… warm. Nonetheless, his coldness still overtook him and he retorted in a stinging tone.

“I’m not letting my guard down, if that’s what you want me to do.”

Cell rolled his eyes at the scorning tone in his voice. “That’s _not_ what I’m asking you to do. What I _am_ asking you to do is forget this illogical sense of shame of yours.”

Frieza still stared off into the distance, zoning out with a glassy gaze. Without another word, he curled back up and laid back down on the floor of the cave, covering himself in his comforter once more. He wanted to do something- something that would contradict his statements about not letting his guard down- but he didn’t know how to say it. He tried to find a workaround.

“I’m still cold.” He said, wrapping himself in his blanket tighter. Ice-jins were cold blooded, after all. Their body temperatures always ran low.

Cell let out a small chuckle, and spoke his next words in a sarcastic tone.

“Would you like me to hold you, my dear?” He said. Frieza didn’t expect the offer, but was secretly surprised, as that was what he meant to imply…

His heart wanted comfort, but his mind told him that he didn’t need it. Every fiber in his being practically screamed at him to take up the offer though, as all he wanted to do right now was feel safe. Even if that took the protection of another, he wanted to feel like he would be fine. Right now, he felt like he was an easy target… Weak prey.

Although nothing more was said, Cell scooted over next to him and grabbed the ice-jin so he was sitting upright beside him. He wrapped his arm around him, looking down at him. Frieza didn’t look at Cell at all. He still felt too ashamed of his need to be embraced.

Cell couldn’t help but feel a foreign flutter in his chest when he looked down at the creature curled beside him. He smiled to himself, turning back to his journal. He would continue writing in it later, but for now, he savored the rare moment he had with Frieza in his arms.

The ice-jin fell back asleep once more, and the nightmares didn’t return.

* * *

The next morning, Frieza awoke to the smell of food cooking over a fire. He glanced over to see that he was lying on the ground, and Cell was preparing food for the morning. He had been cooking bird eggs on a stone slab, turning them with a stick. Frieza sat up, and stretched with a large yawn.

“Are you hungry?” He asked. What kind of stupid question was that? Of course he was hungry!

Frieza didn’t answer and instead walked over and sat in front of the fire. The smell of the fresh eggs made his mouth water- and when they were done, he all but inhaled his breakfast. Cell watched in complete amusement, offering what was left of his portion to Frieza when the ice-jin had finished his share. This time, Frieza accepted without complaint.

“So, what’s on the agenda for today?” Frieza asked. Cell shrugged, and looked out at the opening of the cave.

“We could go hunting, and trade the meat for other supplies at the market. There’s a market run by yokai that’s not too far from here. Spirits and yokai alike gather to trade and buy goods. They also bet on competitions… I have a fair amount of credits there, due to me winning many fights with others.”

“That… sounds good. Would I be able to participate in these fights?” Frieza asked.

“Yes, anyone can… but you _may_ want to regain your strength a bit.” Cell suggested. Frieza nodded in agreement. He wanted to be at his best if he was going to compete, especially if it’s public. That being said, the two of them set off to hunt for the day.

They didn’t find many birds- only around five, but one got away. They found quite a few rabbits and other small animals, and had collected them to sell. They were on their way to the market when Cell held up his hand and stopped in his tracks. Frieza instinctually obeyed at this point, not wanting to oppose when the android was only being protective.

“...Do you hear that…?” Cell whispered, not moving a muscle. Frieza listened closer, beginning to hear something that sounded like laughter in the distance. The sounds approached more, and the two of them took cover behind some nearby trees and bramble.

“... So close, too!”

“I know, man. What the hell was with that bug-guy anyway? He ruined the fuck of the century!”

“I’m still surprised that Frieza’s female. Never saw that coming…”

Frieza was getting a bit fed up with these assholes mistaking his anatomy. Although every bone in his body made him want to whip around and clock them each in the face, Cell noticed his anger and put his hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

That was a vital difference between the two of them. Whereas Frieza was quick to act out of spite and anger, Cell knew how to stay cool and composed for what seemed to be every waking second.

“Man seriously, I would have fucked that bitch ‘till he _bled.”_

The comment made the ice-jin wince. He wasn’t scared of them in particular- but of his inability to defend himself. He looked over in Cell’s direction, witnessing the most hateful and disgusted expression he had ever seen the android make. He could feel the anger radiating off of him, amazed at how enraged these comments were making the android... He found it somewhat intriguing.

Cell had had enough, and fired a very small blast in the opposite direction. The saiyans were surprised, and went to investigate. As they moved away, Cell gripped Frieza’s arm and began to take off. Frieza did not object; he definitely wasn’t going to stick around for the filthy creatures to find him again.

The ice-jin was curious as to where they were going, but as if he had read his mind, Cell told him.

“The market isn’t too far from here. You still have the kill, right?”

Frieza had been gripping the rabbits they had hunted by the ears, and Cell had the birds by their necks. Frieza nodded and Cell began to slow.

“I think we’re far enough away now. If they find us, I’ll take care of them. I should have done so back there, but it wouldn’t have been smart… I’m sorry.”

Frieza was a bit confused... What was he sorry for? Not getting revenge…?

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Was all the ice-jin said.

Cell looked at him briefly, and then gave a slight smile. Frieza was being awful understanding, given the circumstances… it actually pleasantly surprised the android.

They came out of the forest to hear the sound of voices in the distance. Frieza assumed it was the sound of the market, and they began to walk faster towards the noise. The trees of the forest eventually tapered away, and the clearing led to what Frieza could only assume was the market. They walked in, and looked around.

There were many small wooden stands, each having items hanging from the inner ceilings. There were multiple yokai to be seen, as well as numerous white, puffy spirits. They walked and floated around, creating conversation with one another and making exchanges.

“The whole market is run as a community. The head of the market is a yokai named Kappa. He owns the land the market is on. When you sell things to the stands, you get money you can use pretty much anywhere in Hell.” Cell explained. “Not many people hand in meat, since as you know, it’s hard to find the animals with all of their camouflage. There’s a lot of demand for it though, so everything we hand in could get us a pretty penny… follow me.”

The two of them ended up walking to a stand that, for the most, part was pretty picked over. Frieza could immediately tell by the supplies and equipment that it belonged to a butcher. There was a woman behind the stand. She was tall and lean, yet obviously muscular. She had long, white hair, despite having a very young appearance. She turned around to face the pair, and upon the sight of Cell grew a large smile.

“Cell! How are you doing? Did you bring me something?” She asked excitedly. Her skin was extremely pale, and her eyes were a bright blue. She wore a black t-shirt and a grey skirt, covered by a stained white apron. She looked as happy as could be to see the android, and he smiled back at her.

“Yes, we have a lot of birds and rabbits… not very large kill, but still something.” He said.

“Well, let me see!” She cheered. Cell handed the birds over the counter, and Frieza did the same with the rabbits. She was quick to grab the kill and start examining each specimen.

“Four birds… and… wow, thirteen rabbits? That’s much more than-” She glanced over, noticing Frieza standing there for the first time. She blinked a few times, as if she were mistaking him for someone.

“You look a lot like that one customer… I forget his name though…” She spoke in a soft tone. She shook her head back and forth quickly, as if to pull herself out of her thoughts.

“My apologies. And you are?”

“L… er… Frieza.” He struggled not to say “lord”, but he didn’t want to seem like an idiot. Even _he_ knew he was no lord in this Hell, as painful as it was to admit.

“Oh! Hello, my name is Yuki. As you can see, I’m a yokai. Pleased to meet you!” She said. Good, she didn’t recognize his name… that would have been pretty awkward. Still, the fact she said that he looked like someone… The only other ice-jins he knew were his father and his brother. His father, he could probably deal with knowing he was around. But Cooler?

Frieza shivered. He really hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with the excruciating shame of encountering his brother. For all he knew, Cooler was still alive…

On the other hand, his race _was_ near extinction- or even fully extinct, for all he knew. It could just be another ice-jin he doesn’t even know.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the yokai began to speak again.

“You know the deal. It’s about 15 credits per rabbit and 25 per bird. That would give you 295 credits. Do you need a new counter?”

“Yes, please.” Cell confirmed.

The yokai then proceeded to take out a thick, metallic ring from under the counter. It appeared to have a small, pin-sized hole in it. Frieza realized that she, too, was wearing a similar ring.

She then grabbed what appeared to be a small calculator, and plugged it into the rings using two cables that were connected to the device. She pressed a few buttons, but stopped in her tracks.

“Did you want this split among the two of you?”

The two looked at each other, and Cell could easily see Frieza’s confusion. He turned back to the yokai at the counter.

“No, we somewhat lost track of who killed what actually.”

The woman laughed, and continued to plug in numbers on her device. She unplugged the ring that wasn’t on her finger, and gave it to Cell. As he went to put it on, Frieza noticed how small it was. However, he was surprised to see that the ring expanded to fit his finger... What was going on?

“Thanks, Yuki. Take care of yourself.” Cell said.

“You too!” The yokai returned. And with that, the two walked away.

“What was _that_ all about?” Frieza finally asked. Cell began to explain without further question.

“The ring is basically a credit card. Credits can be read and transferred from others’ rings, using one of those little machines you saw. They can simply be disposed of when they empty, though. The reason I don’t have one already and don’t have many belongings is because my ring was stolen. I don’t know who took it, or how they did, but it’s gone. They can’t do anything about it in that circumstance save for file a report... and said report is probably in an endless stack of paperwork somewhere.”

Frieza was shocked to hear this. Someone had stolen all of Cell’s money? He knows that he would have gone on a rampage had such a thing happened to himself.

“Did you ever take it off?”

Cell shook his head. “You _never_ take the ring off. It’s resistant to literally everything, so there’s no reason to.”

“That’s… horrible. How much did you have…?” Frieza asked, very curious.

“I had exactly 2,138 credits. It’s a pretty hefty sum around here…”

Frieza could tell that Cell was getting a bit angry thinking about this. He decided to drop the topic.

The day had flown by, and they had gotten numerous supplies from the market. When Frieza heard the term “market”, he thought only of food- but he couldn’t have been more wrong. They had absolutely _everything_ there, and there were _many_ more shops than he had initially thought. All kinds of shapes and sizes and items- it was much more like a mall then a market.

They had gotten many useful supplies, including more pillows and blankets- as well as a lantern, a frying pan, some different types of fruits and veggies, and many more useful goods. The two of them made their way back to the cave, practically panting from the amount of heavy items they were carrying. Once they crashed everything down on the ground, Frieza went to go sit down. Cell however was rooting through one of the bags, looking for something.

Once he had found the item in question, he went to go sit down beside the ice-jin. He grabbed something, which Frieza recognized as his journal from before. The small alien was curious now, and finally questioned Cell about the book.

“What are you writing?”

Cell looked up briefly and turned back to writing as he answered. “I just like to keep track of things. Supplies we have, supplies we need, good hunting spots…”

“So it’s not… a _diary,_ is it?” Frieza questioned. Cell snickered at the comment, and chuckled a little.

“You wish,” He laughed. “You’d know _all_ of my secrets then, wouldn’t you?”

Frieza couldn’t help but laugh in response. Once he had stopped, he laid down on the cave floor and wrapped himself in his comforter. He rested his head on one of the nearby pillows, and let out a yawn. Cell had by then lit the lantern so he could continue his writing. The ice-jin didn’t mind the light, however. Something about the warmth... the way it flickered, the way it glowed…

It... _soothed_ him.

He looked over at the android who was still scribbling away in his book. Cell didn’t notice his staring- or if he did, he chose not to acknowledge it. Then, something inside of the ice-jin’s chest fluttered. He didn’t know what it was, or why he felt it… but it was a feeling he couldn’t name if he tried. He knew though that he himself was not the cause of this feeling. He knew that this strange type of happiness he was experiencing was being caused by the one he was so contently staring at... And he knew that the more he interacted with the android, the more his guard was dropping.

And for the first time in his life… he didn’t really _care._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished up this chapter because I couldn't sleep... woohoo. But yeah, this is where the relationship starts to form. ewe  
> ...Now to write MOAR! XD


	5. This Is Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza starts to get cozy with Cell.  
> Cell and Frieza get a bit of revenge.  
> They talk a bit about good ol' anatomy.

Frieza awoke in the middle of the night. He found a pain in his back had woken him up, and also found his mouth very dry. He stretched- still groggy and tired. It was _extremely_ cold out, but braved it anyway. He went over to one of the bags from the market to pull out a canteen of water… That was when he noticed something a bit off.

Despite the harsh conditions in which Frieza could see his own breath, he realized that Cell was not covered with a blanket. The android was practically shivering in his sleep, but didn’t wake up from it. He then looked over to see where he had kicked off his own comforter, to realize that _his_ comforter was not the only one there... Cell had draped his own blankets on top of him in his sleep.

Frieza couldn’t help but feel another feeling in his chest- one that he _could_ name this time. He had only felt it before as a small child, but he still remembered it clearly. He felt guilty. The android had sacrificed his warmth and comfort for Frieza’s own… and he was grateful for this… but he still felt somewhat guilty that the android was freezing in his sleep because of that.

After he had had enough to drink, he went back over to his covers. There was an impulse inside of him that he wanted to obey… so, he did.

The ice-jin scooted over to the android and threw his covers over the two of them. He was cold once more, thanks to the frigid air. He returned underneath of the comforters, this time laying beside Cell. And then, he once more felt that indescribable fluttering in his chest. He tried to quiet it, and went back to sleep.

The android then and only then opened one of his eyes to see the sleeping ice-jin, the urge to pull him close becoming overwhelming. He would not dare even try though… He still had to remember who it was he was dealing with. Though, he had to admit… it seemed the ice-jin was really warming up to him.

He shifted slightly under the covers, trying to get a bit more comfortable when he felt something strange.

The ice-jin was pressing his back closer against him. He let out a heavy shiver, and Cell wanted to see if this was intentional or not.

 _“Frieza… are you awake?”_ He whispered as softly as possible. He could see and feel the ice-jin nod, and swallowed the lump in his throat before asking his next question.

“Do… do you want me to… um…”

For the first time in a while, Cell really was at a loss for words. The ice-jin rolled over, facing him with his glowing red eyes. “Spit it out.” He said.

“Can I… hold you?” He asked, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He had no idea how he had even gotten the words out, and was somewhat afraid that the small alien would try to end his life then and there for him even _daring_ to ask such a question. However, the answer he received nearly made his heart stop.

“...You may.”

Cell couldn’t help but smile as he pulled Frieza’s small form close to his body. His armor was cold, yet he could feel the ice-jin’s warmth radiating into his own body. He held him tightly, trying to absorb as much of the sensation as he could. Something about this, however… The act of simply _having_ Frieza in his arms was making his heart hammer in his chest.

“Your heart is beating awful fast… are you alright?” Frieza asked. The android smiled wider, letting out a slight chuckle.

“Yes… everything is fine.”

Frieza was still intrigued with the behavior, however. That was when he decided to pull an “experiment”.

The ice-jin wrapped his arms around the android, who in return gave a sharp inhale. He tried to stifle it, but couldn’t. Frieza couldn’t help but giggle, heavily amused. The hammering in the android’s chest only grew more intense… _Now_ he understood- but at the same time, he didn’t. He decided to be honest with him, something that was truly- in a way- hard to do.

“Do you feel it too?” Frieza asked. Cell didn’t look at him directly. His eyes were still closed and his breathing had calmed somewhat- but he was still awake, without doubt.

“Feel what?” He asked. He had no idea what kind of question he was up against when the ice-jin next spoke.

“That… flutter…”

Cell’s eyes snapped open, and he looked down to see that Frieza was wearing a deep frown. He didn’t know what to do other than ask.

“You seem upset… is something-”

“Answer the question.” Frieza said in a monotone voice. He wanted to know, and _now._

Cell paused, unable to respond for a few seconds. He then decided to risk it all and confess.

“Yes, I… I do.” He said, trying to turn to face the ground. He felt the ice-jin squeeze him tighter, and this time he answered Cell’s question.

“I’m… afraid.” He painfully admitted. “I have this feeling whenever I’m near _you,_ and I don’t know what it is. It disturbs me. I’ve never felt this emotion before…”

Cell gulped, feeling his face heat up. He winced as he spit out his next words, not sure at how it would turn out. He was taking one risk after another, and it had him on edge.

“Maybe you are feeling… love…?” He squeaked. Wow, he really messed up this time…

Frieza was at first enthralled that he had suggested such a thing, but then he thought on it. Was it a possibility? He had never loved anything or anyone before- not even his own family. He tried to think if he had ever felt this feeling before, but he simply hadn’t. He had never known love, nor this feeling… so who’s to say they weren’t one in the same? He partially wanted to slap the android in the face- but the other part of him… just wanted to stay in the moment.

He felt a pang of insecurity, another feeling he wasn’t use to at all. He wanted to believe his guard wasn’t down, and that he wanted to believe that he didn’t enjoy the feeling of being secured in the android’s arms- but it was true. He slowly lidded his eyes, finally giving a response.

“...Possibly…” He whispered. It was as quiet as a mouse, but Cell had heard it loud and clear. The feeling that coursed through him when he heard his answer made his chest thump to the point where he thought his heart was going to stop.

He was so… _happy._

Cell didn’t know how to answer… so he didn’t. Frieza didn’t push either, so the both of them remained silent. They didn’t need to speak… they both were content with enjoying the quiet with one another. Finally, the two of them fell asleep in a deep embrace, both smiling.

* * *

 

The next morning wasn’t nearly as frigid as the night prior, which was a good thing. Cell had awoken before Frieza, who was still asleep, wrapped in the android’s strong arms. He looked down at the ice-jin, who had his face nuzzled against his chest. That was when he felt it again…

...The fluttering…

He let out a quiet sigh, but it was apparently loud enough for the ice-jin. Frieza’s eyes fluttered awake. When he realized he was still in the android’s arms, a blush sprawled across his face. He tried very hard to stifle his smile, but it still seemed to show just a bit. Without warning, his stomach growled, and Cell couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Shall I go make breakfast?” The android asked.

“Please do.” Frieza said in a purposely dramatic tone. Cell chuckled, and began to move out from under the covers. When he got up, Frieza realized how badly he had wanted to stay in his arms.

This feeling of “love” was so foreign- it was almost unwelcome…

...Almost…

He still felt insecure, though. Love was weakness, wasn’t it? If it was however, then why did it feel so… good?

Frieza was brought out of his deep thoughts by the android announcing that breakfast was ready. The ice-jin practically jumped up and went over see what dish Cell had made. Whatever it was, it smelled _delightful._ Upon walking over to the fire the android was using to cook, the delicious smell got stronger. He then saw a stir-fry, still sizzling in the pan.

Cell pulled two forks and two bowls out of one of the bags from the market, handing one of each of the utensils over to the ice-jin. He eagerly sweeped half of the dish out of the pan and into his bowl, digging in like a feral animal.

“Mmmmm… when did _you_ learn to cook?” He asked. Cell laughed at the question, answering before digging into the food himself.

“I had much time to research on my hands while I was running my tournament. I did a lot of reading… including in cookbooks. I basically read anything I could find.”

“So, you’ve never _tried_ it before coming to Hell?” Frieza asked. Cell shook his head in response.

“I did here and there while I was alive, but I’ve had a lot more practice since coming here.”

Frieza was somewhat impressed. The meal he was eating was nothing short of professional. He was thinking it over, finally coming to a conclusion.

He really could get use to this.

He finished- and Cell, like the few times before, had offered what he didn’t eat of his portion. Frieza didn’t mind at all, and took it without complaint. He quickly finished eating and put the dishes down, smiling. He then had an amazing thought.

“Do they sell crustaceans at the market?” He asked. He hadn’t looked before when he was at the market previously, but since he hadn’t looked, he wouldn’t have noticed if they did.

“They do, it’s just farther back towards the sea. You can also find crawdads in the pond where you washed your elbow… by the way- how is that healing?”

Frieza smiled, and stood up with a stretch. He looked at his elbow, and realized it  was near fully healed. He hadn’t even felt the pain… then again, his race was incredible at healing. He knew this from all of the times he had been wounded before, especially in battle.

“It’s fine,” He said with a yawn. “It feels alot better…”

“Good, I’m glad.” Cell replied. Frieza smiled at him again, and Cell smiled back- a slight blush on his face. Frieza took a shaky inhale after his stretch, and went out on a limb and did something he normally would never do.

“Thank you.”

Cell was a bit shocked. The ice-jin had really been full of surprises recently. He closed his eyes, and responded.

“Thank _you.”_ Cell grinned. Frieza laughed at this.

“For what?” He chuckled. He really wasn’t sure what the android would be thanking _him_ for; all of the work, cooking, etcetera- was from him.

“Giving me something to care about.”

Frieza couldn’t help but blush at this. It was sappy as could be, but he didn’t bother to address that. He took the words to heart, feeling that flutter once more that only the android could cause him to experience. It was strongly beating in his chest, as he tried to learn these new feelings and what their behavior was. He looked downward, and walked over to sit next to the android.

Cell’s eyes shifted between Frieza and the fire, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of anxiety. There was something he wanted to do, but he knew he may never be able to. Despite the ice-jin confessing his “possible” love for him, he didn’t want to move things to fast. He didn’t want to ruin it.

Even if the ice-jin decided the relationship was a bad idea, he would be okay… As long as he could still have him in his life.

He didn’t want to experience a moment without him. At this point in time… Frieza was all he cared about anymore.

And he was just fine with that.

Frieza did something unexpected, and leaned against the android’s shoulder. Cell looked down at him, and he looked up. The ice-jin slowly lidded his eyes, and smiled. Cell realized their faces were slowly getting closer together, and his heart wouldn’t stop pounding wildly.

‘Here goes…’

Before either of them knew it, they had slowly molded their lips to one another. Cell turned his body and wrapped his arms around the ice-jin, moaning ever so slightly into the kiss. The android thought he must have been dreaming, and smiled into it.

They kissed deeply and passionately, their tongues dancing with one another as they both pushed together, unable to get enough of the sensations of each other. Cell felt a single tear run down his face, unable to stop his feeling of love and happiness. He realized he was being defiant, going right against Dr. Gero’s wishes. He only had one responsive thought to that, though…

_‘Fuck it.’_

Their parted their mouths and looked each other in the eyes, unable to hide their smiles. Frieza curled up against the android, and just… _relaxed._ Everything was calm and contenting, and he let out a sigh… He really _was_ feeling love...

While the thought that a mighty tyrant such as himself could feel such a thing was appalling to him, he realized that he couldn’t help but not care about that. Especially in that moment. A certain phrase he had heard came to mind.

_‘Don’t knock it until you try it…’_

The two of them sat there in each other’s embrace, grinning and feeling at peace. Finally, Cell broke the silence.

“So… you, uh, want to go hunting again?” He chuckled. Frieza laughed at the question, the topic so irrelevant that he couldn’t help it.

“Sure. Then you can buy me a net so I can catch some damn crawdads… or just buy some crabs.”

Cell laughed, and stood up. He looked down at the ice-jin again with a warm gaze. He had never felt this “love” before, but now… thanks to Frieza, he would never be able to stop.

* * *

 

The two of them hunted for a while, not finding many animals. They only had five rabbits and one bird- but they _did_ end up finding a large buck. Frieza had shot it with a bullet-sized ki blast right through its head. They had ran over to it, hoisted it off of the ground, and began to take it to the market.

 _That_ was when something bad happened.

They heard laughter and the snapping of branches. Frieza couldn’t make it out immediately, but Cell could. The anger boiling up in him was fierce, and he spoke in a seething tone.

“It’s those scumbags again…” He sneered. He then looked down at Frieza, with a frighteningly sadistic grin. “...Let’s make them _pay.”_

Frieza couldn’t help but return the evil smile, nodding as they made their way towards the noise. Sure enough, the crowd of Saiyans was sitting in a ring around the banana trees… Though, one of them looked unfamiliar.

“...Holy _shit!_ How much does it have on it?!” One of them yelped. The unfamiliar one snickered with a grin.

“It had around 2,000 credits. I spent it on some new clothes. Gods know I needed them.”

“ALL 2,000 on _clothes?_ You’re _insane!”_

“Yeah, I stole it while the guy was asleep. Glad he didn’t wake up; he looked scary as fuck. I always would see him at the market bringing meat, so I figured he’d have a lot… turns out I was _right.”_ The saiyan sneered.

Cell’s eyes widened, his mouth agape. Before anything was even said, he flew out of the bushes at lightning speed- clocking the thief right in the face.

 _“WHAT THE FUCK-”_ One of them screamed, right before being hit as well. Another began to approach him from behind, only to be blasted off with a shot of ki.

 _Frieza’s_ ki.

“Don’t hog all of the fun, bug!” he laughed. One of the saiyans turned to look at the ice-jin, and Frieza recognized him as the one that had molested him.

He moved forward, and before anything else could be done, he blasted the saiyan to bits. The attack was very similar to the method he had used to kill that dwarfish earthling…

He enjoyed every second of the bloody explosion, and Cell did as well. The saiyan regenerated, gasping for breath, falling to the ground. Before they knew it, all of the monkeys had been mowed down by the pair. They laughed in victory as they vanquished their foes, happy to _finally_ exact revenge on the disgusting scum.

Cell stormed over to the one that had been bragging earlier. He lifted him up by the collar, and got in his face.

 _“Give me back my counter.”_ He hissed. The saiyan moved his hand, shaking like a leaf. He held it up to show the ring he was wearing. Cell grabbed his finger and snapped it like a twig as the monkey squealed from pain. He then pulled the ring off and threw the saiyan back onto the ground.

The android began to walk back to the deer they had set down, and smiled in triumph. “Let’s go,” He said. “I’m pretty sure we’re done here.”

Frieza nodded in agreement and began walking with the android, who had by now slung the buck over his shoulder and was already heading off. Frieza turned to Cell, and began to speak.

“They spent all of your credits though, didn’t they? What can you do about that…?”

“Nothing,” Cell answered. “But at least they won’t be stealing from me again. Besides, this buck here is worth 250. We’ll build it back up easily. Want to grab some bananas to sell as well?”

“Sure.”

The ice-jin headed back to grab some fruit, and once he had, he made sure to walk back to the android who was waiting for him...

Not before giving his assailant who was on the ground a final kick in the groin though.

Cell saw and laughed, and they went on their way.

* * *

 

The market wasn’t that crowded today. It was actually pretty calm, the only bustling coming from the workers at the shops. Yuki was happy to see such a fine kill, and gave 275 credits for it. When they walked over to a stand that specialized in produce, they sold the banana bunches as well. They were worth about 30 credits for each of the two large bunches the ice-jin had grabbed. They had no complaints; after all, they were willing to take whatever they could get.

After buying more supplies- like a fishing net, some more fuel for the lantern, and other various things- they made their way back to the den. Once again, it was starting to get chilly out. Cell began to cover Frieza with the comforters when the ice-jin snuggled back up to him. He didn’t argue, he simply covered them both and proceeded to keep them both warm.

Cell wanted to ask a question that had been on his mind, but he didn’t know how to go about it. He decided that it was better to ask now then never, and took the leap.

“Frieza… um… I have a question.” He said, stuttering at the awkwardness about what he was going to ask.

“Yes?”

“Back when they… touched you… they said you were female. Is that… true?” Cell asked. Frieza let out a grunt, and began to explain.

“No, I’m not. I’m technically what you would call a hermaphrodite. I have… _both.”_ He explained. Cell looked intrigued, so Frieza decided to explain further to sate the android’s curiosity.

“My species only has one sex. We do, however, choose who fertilizes and who carries the egg… that’s why we have both parts. When they… _touched_ me…” He shivered at the memory, “They felt my _‘female’_ entrance. My male organs were obviously hidden, so they went off of the assumption that I was female alone.”

“...Oh.” That was all Cell could really say. He had to admit, he wasn’t exactly as surprised. Something about the ice-jin… seemed like he was very feminine, in an odd way. Yet, he still knew he had to be male in some way... He just didn’t know if it was through biology or self-identification.

“So, now that you know a bit about my anatomy… I have a question for _you.”_

“Yes…?” Cell was curious as to what the ice-jin was going to ask him, as he had no idea what question was coming.

“What’s that thing on your back for? Is it a tail, or a stinger, or…?” He trailed off. Cell laughed, and began to explain.

“It’s used for numerous things, but mainly absorption and… uh, reproducing. If you want to get very technical, I’m actually asexual. However…”

Frieza was intrigued. Cell could _give birth?_ He had no idea, but it seemed that the android had many surprises about himself. “However…?” He asked.

“Well,” He shifted a bit under the covers, suddenly shy about being so close to the ice-jin. “I still have the proper “equipment” for sexual reproduction… but I’m pretty sure I’m sterile. It’s more of an ‘extra’ feature, per say.”

Frieza laughed at the “extra feature” comment, and cozied his body back up against the android. He grinned, and couldn’t help but let his mind wander to places that it’s never really been before. He blushed deeply, only to realize Cell was doing the same. An uncontrollable urge coursed through his body, one that he hadn’t felt in a _long_ time.

The ice-jin sat up, and swung his leg over Cell’s lap, sitting on the android’s legs with his knees on either side of the android’s thighs. He let out a dark chuckle, and Cell couldn’t help but blush and smile. Frieza leaned in for another small kiss, and Cell returned it fevently, wrapping his arms around the ice-jin once more. When they parted, they began to blush harder.

Frieza felt his hands up the black plated armor of Cell’s chest as the android slid his hand down the ice-jin’s back, propping himself up on his other arm. Frieza stroked his hand against Cell’s perfect jawline, bringing him in for another deeper, more passionate kiss. He pressed his chest up against the android and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was starting to get riled up- something that he had not done in quite some time. Whenever he would feel this way, he would only share it with himself… but this time, he was certain. Afraid, excited, thrilled, and certain...

He wanted to share it with Cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this doesn't seem rushed. >_<; I'm trying really hard to develope the relationship while still keep the story moving, so it's a bit hard for me, lol. I'M NOT USED TO WRITING RELATIONSHIPS LIKE THIS OK.


	6. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's pretty short. Sorry. :/  
> WHELP, TIME TO ADD MORE TAGS. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

It was unbelievable. _Lord Frieza,_ the tyrant of the universe, finding _love?_ The ice-jin found the thought so incredibly preposterous. Yet here he was, surrendering to that very emotion that he would never admit to feeling.

And then of course, there was Cell. He had no idea that something like this was possible- that he would be able to come to adore and care for someone so much. He always had an attraction to the tyrant, but he never knew it would become as strong of a bond as it had.

And here the two of them were, about to venture into unknown territory together. They crashed their mouths together once more, harder this time, throwing the comforter off of themselves. They were overwhelmed by the sheer passion they were feeling, their tongues clashing and their hearts hammering. The two began to moan into the kiss, finally parting their mouths when they absolutely needed to breathe again. They panted into the open air, trying to catch their breath as they continued to feel one another. Their desires were left verbally unspoken- but they both knew that they wanted it.

Cell caressed the small alien’s smooth back and strong legs, stroking up and down his body. Frieza enjoyed the hardness of Cell’s armor against his skin, as the contrast in textures was highly stimulating. He couldn’t take it anymore and tackled the android, making him fall on his back to the dirt with a thud. He ignored the small yet sharp pain in his back and began to kiss the ice-jin once more. They moaned louder this time, beginning to rut up against one another even closer.

Once they had broken the kiss of again, Frieza briefly glanced down. Cell was now fully erect, as the plate over his loins had slid down entirely. Frieza drooled involuntarily, the sight of his member making him ache with arousal. He _needed_ it inside of him, and _soon._

Cell licked his own fingers seductively, and slowly ran his right hand up the ice-jin’s thigh. He trailed down to the emperor’s female hole, making him whimper. He let out what sounded like an uncomfortable squeak, and Cell leaned in close to the ice-jin’s ear.

“Shhhhhhh…” He hushed him, making some of the tension in the ice-jin’s body loosen. He slowly penetrated him with one of his wettened fingers, swirling it around inside of him and stretching him open. Frieza’s face froze in a silent scream; he was in no pain… it was the _pleasure_ that was almost too much for him to bare.

He began to roll his hips against Cell’s palm, urging him to push in deeper. Cell reached his index finger as far as he could into Frieza’s body, and then slowly slipped in another. Frieza groaned loudly as he felt himself stretch further, the sensations causing his head to loll to the side and his eyes to roll backwards. It felt so, _so_ good. He had never experienced pleasure like this before in his _life._ The android kissed the exposed skin of Frieza’s neck, making him moan.

When Cell removed his fingers, he couldn’t help but let out a small whine. He wanted to be filled, _right now._ Without warning, Cell flipped them so that Frieza was underneath of him and Cell was on his hands and knees. The ice-jin was too lost in his lust to object to the submissive position, especially when he felt the head of Cell’s large member probe at his entrance.

 _“Oh, fuck…”_ Frieza moaned, deeply and wetly. Cell was panting as he pushed inside of his body, obviously feeling encompassed in his desires as well. The ice-jin couldn’t take the snails’-paced movement and lifted his hips, wrapping his legs around the android’s middle and shoving him in deep. He groaned, near crying out as he accommodated to the girth of the hefty cock currently inside of him. Tears of pleasure ran down his burning face, his mouth agape in ecstacy.

 _“Hard… do it..._ **_hard…_ ** _”_ All he could do was try to whisper above his thunderous pleasure. Cell heard his request, and began to thrust into the ice-jin in swift motions. The wetness around him made him moan, and he couldn’t help but grip onto Frieza’s hips to drill into him harder. Frieza’s back scraped up and down against the dirty ground as he was fucked with high intensity, trying to stifle his wails of passion to the best of his ability.

Cell felt a tightness start to build in his abdomen, knowing that he was close. He grunted and panted as he fucked Frieza into the ground, hard and fast. He made sure to aim right for the ice-jin’s sweet spot with every thrust, not wasting a single movement on lazy aiming. He felt the slickness of Frieza’s hole soak his member, and he knew that the ice-jin was very close.

He straightened his back a bit, pushing into the small form beneath him as deep as possible. He jacked a few more hard thrusts before Frieza finally all but screamed at the agonizing ecstasy that engulfed him. He came down from his high slowly with a deep moan, Cell coaxing him through it with a few more gentle thrusts before finally releasing within Frieza’s tight cavern.

The sensation of the warmth inside made Frieza gasp sharply, relishing in the feeling of the android’s essence emptying inside of him. It filled him to the brim, spilling out slightly as the android slowly pulled out of his spent figure. He collapsed beside him, gasping for breath. The two of them didn’t need a comforter- they were soaked in sweat and their body heat was maximized. The two of them looked at one another, both panting, and the two of them couldn’t help it as they began to giggle a bit.

Cell boldly wrapped his arm around the ice-jin and pulled him in close. Frieza didn’t mind it at all. He laid on his side, rubbing his free hand up and down the android’s hard chestplate. He enjoyed the cool, smooth texture of the armor under his fingertips, soothing his burning skin. Cell looked up at the ceiling of the cave, finally saying something.

“That… was amazing.” He said, still out of breath.

“Mmm… I’d have to agree with that.” The ice-jin retorted. Cell smiled at the response.

“I’ve… never done that before. I didn’t know it could feel so great…” He thought out loud, and Frieza couldn’t help but snicker.

“You should grateful that you were the first to bed Lord Frieza…” The ice-jin replied.

Cell sat upright in an instant.

“What?!” He cried. Frieza calmly turned to face him, composed as if he were expecting the small outburst.

“Oh come on now,” he began “Do you really think I’ve ever found _anyone_ worthy of doing such a thing with _me?”_

Cell looked ahead, lips parted slightly in shock... He had just taken the virginity of the most feared creature in the universe. And to top it off, the ice-jin was acting so nonchalant about it…

“So... what makes me different, then?” Cell asked. He remembered back to how standoff-ish the ice-jin was when they first met, the memory quickly replaced by him willingly getting underneath of the blankets with him. He was brought out of his thoughts by hearing the ice-jin’s silky voice once more.

“Because you _give_ a damn...” Was all he said. It was all he _could_ say, really. He didn’t know how to process all of the feelings he was experiencing at once, let alone put them into words. He looked up at the android again, a warm smile on his face. “And… I feel things I’ve never felt when I’m with you… and I _like_ it.” He said, tracing small circles on Cell’s armor with his finger.

He was really torn in two at this conflict... one part of him wanted to put the wall back up, mark this off as a one-time occasion and try to forget it ever happened. He was Lord Frieza; he didn’t need anyone else. And yet, the more he told himself that, the more he felt his heart melt over the android. He wanted to keep his pride intact, but he didn’t see how he could actually have a relationship to begin with if his mental barrier was always up.

He really was so confused.

Cell rolled on his side so he was face-to-face with the ice-jin, and grinned at him. He pulled him close to his armor, and nuzzled his face against the dome of Frieza’s head. They continued to lie there, the only sounds being heard were the chirping of crickets and the slow breathing of the two. Frieza was content to stay there for now, trying to push away his troubled thoughts as he began to drift off. Right before falling asleep though, he could have sworn he had heard Cell whisper something…

_“I love you…”_

* * *

The next morning was quiet... Unusually so. Frieza had awoken before Cell, and realized he was still being held in his arms. His conflicting thoughts came back to hit him, and so he kept feeding into them- unsure of what else to possibly do.

He only ever knew how to be strong. His own father never gave him any time to feel any “weak” emotions. He knew he couldn’t blame this all on his father though. No, much of it had been his own choice. He _chose_ to be the terror of the universe. He _chose_ to be a vicious and heartless killer. And, apparently, he also _chose_ to love this android.

What was he thinking?! He had shown a soft side of himself, something no one should ever see… that android should have been no exception. He had let him take mercy on him, rather than going down on his own. He should have starved. He gave away his _purity_ … he should have kept it.

Should all of those things _really_ have happened though? Should he have _really_ allowed himself to suffer? Wasn’t he suffering _now,_ from being so weak?

He felt a tear run down his face. This frustration was killing him. When had he learned to cry so easily? When had he learned to let others touch him like the android was holding him now? When had he learned to let his guard down? He knew the answer. It was when he met Cell.

The thought of not having Cell beside him, though… The thought made his chest feel like it was splitting in two. He was brought out of his head by the sensation of something touching his face.

“Is something wrong?” He heard. The android wiped away the tears on his face and spoke to him with much worry.

“I’m… fine.” He lied.

“And yet you were crying…”

“No I wasn't! I’m fine!”

Cell briefly stopped in his tracks, and rolled over on his back. He let out a deep sigh.

“Okay… I’m sorry.” He said. He felt guilty, and it was clear to him as to why. He obviously had overwhelmed the ice-jin with all of these foreign emotions, and not given him enough time to adjust. He was a cold, cruel tyrant. He couldn’t possibly expect him to just let his guard down all of the sudden; it was much more complicated than that. It would be very hard to unravel all of the caution tape he had knotted around his heart. He had to let him adjust, or his dreams would all come crashing down.

Cell wouldn’t stop though. He wouldn’t let everything end over something that they can get over if they try. The bigger question was, though… was this mutual? Did Frieza _want_ to love him? He would to know more than anything, but even he realized that that’s not a question that can be answered simply through words.

“It’s fine...” Frieza said. He too rolled onto his back, and looked down to see remains of the night prior between his legs. “We need to get cleaned up.”

The two of them walked to the pond, and began to get clean. Frieza hated being dirty, and the water from the pond wasn’t very clean. He had to make due for now, though. He heard a laugh from behind him.

“Out of all the things we’ve gotten from that market, soap was not one of them… I’ll make sure we get some today.” Cell chuckled.

Frieza couldn’t help but laugh either. It was true; despite having washed in the pond multiple times before, he never really felt clean due to lack of hygiene products. He normally could stop himself from smelling easily, as his species did not produce much odor, but he still felt grimey nonetheless.

When they got out of the water, they went back over to their den and began to make breakfast. Cell had picked up some eggs from the market, so they decided to cook them. After breakfast was over, the two of them went hunting once more.

The ice-jin had been getting a knack for sensing the locations of animals, which Cell praised him for. Frieza didn’t really say anything, just smirked. Cell knew something was wrong- but if there was one thing he knew, it was that he couldn’t pressure the ice-jin… only try to teach him.

He needed to teach him how to relax and realize that just because this feeling he has is foreign doesn’t make it a weakness. He needed to teach him to embrace his emotions, as he was learning to do. But that was it… he was only just learning himself. A student can’t become a teacher overnight- even with as passionate as said night may have been…

They both needed to learn...

And that would take a _long_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't make things to conflicting in this chapter. I'm open to concrit or thoughts at this point, as I'm kind of stumped as to what to do next... it might just be a case of writers' block coming on though, so idk. Constructive criticism and thoughts would be much appreciated though~ (just try not to tear me apart TOO much, lol.)


	7. It's (Not) Okay To Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically porn with emotional turmoil.  
> That's about it. └[♥ω♥]┘

They had gone to the market, earning some more credits for their kill. They earned about 345 more credits, because they had caught larger animals this time. Between the purchases and the earnings, they still had about 500 in the bank, which was good. They bought soap and other supplies while there- they even picked up some netting for the front of the cave. When they got back to the den though, something was… _off._

    Cell went to go set down the supplies and began to put up the netting, when an alarming occurrence took place. Frieza had curled up to take a nap, when he threw off the comforter and started to groan. He began to talk to himself, seeming very worried and in a lot of pain. Cell immediately stopped what he was doing and went over to comfort the ice-jin, when Frieza snapped.

    “Don’t! Don’t come closer!” He snapped. He had grit his teeth and curled into a ball, his tail coiled tightly between his legs… as if to hide something.

    “What’s wrong?!” Cell asked, concerned as could be. Something was causing the little ice-jin pain, and whatever it was, he wanted it to stop. He hated seeing him helpless and in pain like this. He didn’t like that he was being so stand-offish, especially after the night that they had spent together… but, it couldn’t be helped…

    “Nothing… I’m just… cramping a bit.” Frieza said. Well, that was odd. Cramping? From what? They hadn’t eaten anything except breakfast today… maybe it was hunger pain?

    “Is… is there anything I can do?” The android asked. Frieza looked over his shoulder to look at Cell, and then quickly winced again. He began to pant, and curled in on himself tighter, hugging his own tail.

    Cell had no idea what to do. It pained him so much to see the ice-jin this way, and eventually he ignored his orders and walked over to Frieza. The ice-jin didn’t really seem to notice at this point. He was breathing deeply and gritting his teeth, his tail flicking every so often.

    The android examined him, eyeing him up and down, when Frieza spoke again.

    _“...cycle…”_ He mumbled.

    “What was that?”

    “My cycle!” He yelled. “I haven’t had one in years, and now that I…” He trailed off, unable to finish saying his sentence. He blushed from embarrassment.

    Cell wasn’t really sure where he should go with this. Upon closer inspection, his tail was wet at the base… So, he offered to do the only thing he really _could_ do.

    “Do… do you want to do it again?” He asked.

    _“...Fuck yeah, I do!”_ He lost his nerve as he lunged up and aggressively grabbed the android, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. Cell returned it, and then stopped him.

    “Let me finish setting up the netting. We were lucky no one saw us last time… I don’t want to risk it.” He said.

    Frieza growled at him, though complied. Cell finished putting up the cover in a hurry and then all but tackled the ice-jin back down. He kissed him back, this time with much feverish desire. He reached down and felt the slickness of Frieza’s abdomen, realizing that he was all but covered in his own fluid.

    Frieza was drooling at the fact his body was _finally_ getting attention, too lost in his lust to think about anything but how much he wanted to be pounded without mercy. He felt the android caress his chest with one hand, and how he slipped his fingers inside with the other. He arched his back almost impossibly, looking for just the right angle…

    Cell felt a small gland on his two fingertips and began to rub it, causing the ice-jin to moan and cry out. Cell was uncontrollably aroused by the hungry ice-jin, his own erection throbbing and pulsating. Oh, how he wanted to fuck him into the _ground…_

    So, he proceeded to begin to do exactly that. He slid himself inside with ease, the natural lubricant more than enough to make entering easy. Frieza arched more, crying out loud with tears of pleasure streaming down his face. Without warning, he lunged up and tackled Cell so the android was on his back, and began to lift himself up and down over his shaft.

    Cell gripped his hips and went with his rhythm, thrusting up into his body every time he pumped himself downward. Frieza continued to cry out, already beginning to reach his own peak. He _screamed,_ dripping wet and freezing in his tracks on instinct. Cell continued to coax him through his orgasm by thrusting into him deeply and slowly. Cell wasn’t anywhere _near_ done- but it seemed that was the case with Frieza, too.

    After he had finished riding out his first climax, he continued to move again. Cell almost couldn’t believe the ice-jin wasn’t finished… though, as he said, he _was_ in a breeding cycle…

    He continued to ride the android, though his legs were shaking so bad that it was difficult to do so. Cell saw the struggle and grabbed him, flipping them so Frieza’s back was against the ground. The ice-jin wanted- no, _needed_ more.

He wrapped his legs around Cell’s back as the android continued to fuck him hard, grabbing onto his hips and forcing him over his engorged cock. Frieza’s body was limp as he let Cell do the work, thrusting in and out of his body with swift, hard movements.

 _‘Oh god… so good… more…_ **_more…_ ** _’_ Was the thought process of the horny ice-jin. He shivered, his second orgasm approaching already. His legs were jolting involuntarily and he was hyperventilating. Cell was breathing deeply too, and he was very, _very_ close…

The android came into him hard, his seed mixing with the ice-jin’s natural fluid. He couldn’t help but belt out a deep moan, feeling the ice-jin tighten around him as they reached their high together. He felt Frieza wrap his arms around him tightly as he screamed once again, throwing his head back and coming down with a deep moan. He body was on fire…

...and he still wanted _more._

Cell slowly pulled out of him, and he whined at the loss. The android knew he wanted more, but he really wasn’t sure if he had the stamina to keep up with a _breeding cycle._ Still, he refused to let the ice-jin go unsatisfied. He really did feel bad, but it would take him some time to be ready again.

Frieza noticed that Cell wasn’t keeping up, and growled in frustration. He was in a state of primal need, and he wanted more- _right. Now._

He wrapped his arms around Cell’s neck and kissed him again, grinding up against him in smooth motions. He couldn’t process thoughts, he just wanted pleasure- sweet, _delicious_ pleasure. He started to rub his hand over Cell’s concealer, and began to whisper in his ear.

_“Cell… I need more…”_

Cell heard a crack in the ice-jin’s voice, and looked over to see him crying. He was confused as to why, so he decided to pry a bit.

“What’s wrong, my dear?” He whispered to him. Frieza began to cry even harder, unsure of how to express the way he was feeling.

He was frustrated to the point of tears. He sniffled, trying to stop them but he couldn’t. He rested his head against the android’s chest, ashamed of his carnal desires. Why did he have to feel this way? Why did he need to rely on this android to take care of his needs? Why did he have to show his emotion in the first place? Why was he so pathetic?

 _“I don’t want… to feel like this…”_ He said through grit teeth. Cell began to rub his back, gently rocking him back and forth as he let more tears fall. Part of Frieza wanted to take it out on the android for activating these feelings inside of him in the first place, and yet… he couldn’t muster up the strength to do so.

He really was helpless.

    “It… it’s… it’s okay to let it out…” Cell didn’t really know what to say. The ice-jin obviously had all of his emotions bottled up, and they were struggling to get out. He wasn’t use to having to give this type of treatment to anyone… so he was trying his best. The question was- was his best even good enough?

    Cell scooped him up in his arms and took him out of the cave. The ice-jin was so lost in his own emotions that he didn’t even notice. It was a warm night, as the weather tended to be extremely sporadic in Hell. He took him over to the pond and began to wash him off. He knew they weren’t done yet, but he thought that the warm water would help calm the ice-jin.

    When he lowered him slowly into the water and rubbed off the residue of their desire, Frieza looked up at him. The false stars of Hell illuminated his tears as they sparkled in the night. Cell leaned in close, kissing him slow and languidly. Frieza returned it, not as hard as before. He wanted to savor it this time, and let the comfort of Cell’s affections consume him.

    He began to calm, rinsing himself off and out as he enjoyed the warm water of the pond. Once he was done, he wrapped his arms around the android once more, who after some time began to carry them back to the den.

    Once they were inside, he laid Frieza down on the bed of pillows. The ice-jin was squirming, and he could tell his arousal was returning. Cell kissed him again, laying on top of him yet keeping his body weight off of him as best as he could. The ice-jin loved the affections he got from the android, feeling as though he was being worshipped. He couldn’t help but wrap his tail around Cell’s middle to pull him closer to his body.

    Cell parted their kiss and looked down at him, smiling. Truth be told, he was very nervous- and completely at a loss for words. He wanted Frieza to feel better, but he didn’t know how to make him do so. The android swallowed the lump in his throat, and finally said something.

    “What would… you like me to do?” He anxiously asked the small alien. Frieza wrapped his arms around his neck, and whispered his next words in his ear.

    _“Please me…”_

    Cell let out a small sigh, somewhat troubled by the raw desire of the ice-jin. He complied though, and ran his hand once more down to his entrance. He rubbed it with his index finger, before pushing it inside- illiceting a moan out of Frieza.

    He couldn’t help but take in how _sexy_ the ice-jin was- when he was like this, especially. He pushed a second finger inside with ease, feeling Frieza grow wet once again. He scissored his fingers, stretching him out and opening him up. Frieza gasped at the sensation, desperate to be filled.

Cell felt his own arousal returning, and the ice-jin sat up. He rubbed his hand against the black concealer that hid his genitalia, and in less than a few minutes he was once again fully erect. Frieza continued to rub him, causing the android to moan- Cell craved Frieza’s body again, and removed his fingers to slide himself inside once more.

The ice-jin’s face froze into a silent scream as he was filled yet again. He was fucked hard, deeply, and passionately by the android. Cell pushed up inside of his body as hard as he could with every thrust, making the tension in Frieza’s body burn and tighten.

Finally he burst once more, and rather than releasing inside of him, Cell pulled out. He wanted to try something- but whether Frieza would let him or not was a mystery. He leaned into the ice-jin’s ear.

“Do you trust me?” Cell asked. He really couldn’t imagine Frieza openly approving of his next idea- but with how lost in desire and carnal need the ice-jin was, he thought that he may not care at this point…

 _“Yes…”_ He whispered involuntarily, throwing his head back in ecstacy.

“Do you _really?”_

**_“Yes…”_ **

The android exhaled, and said _“Okay…”_ As he began to kiss along the ice-jin’s neck. He trailed his tongue down the ice-jin’s body- who was a bit unsure about as to where this was going. Frieza was lost in his heat though- and when the android began to dance his tongue along the ring of Frieza’s entrance… he let out a low moan.

He wormed his tongue inside, sucking and licking with reckless abandon. The ice-jin cried out, gripping onto the android’s crown and bucking up against his mouth. Cell held down his hips, licking in as deep as his tongue would reach.

Frieza gripped onto the pillows, swearing to himself as he felt the sheer pleasure of Cell’s talented tongue moving within him. How the android was so good at this, he had no idea- but he knew one thing for certain: at this rate, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He cried out, pushing Cell down on him as he released. Cell tasted the sweet yet sharp flavor of his pure essence, slowly caressing him through his orgasm with his tongue. The ice-jin came down from his high, panting and gasping for breath.

Cell couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at how riled up Frieza was. He _still_ wasn’t done, and he knew it. This time though, he tried his absolute best to comfort, caress and pleasure the ice-jin all the way until morning...

He continued to fuck him raw until the night was over. They took a break from hunting and practically slept through the next day. The two of them cleaned in the pond, using soap this time, and went back to bed. The ice-jin continued to curl himself up against Cell, who simply wrapped his arm around him and pulled the comforter over them. They were both _exhausted,_ and needed rest. They were both almost positive that the ice-jin would go into another heat fit, but for now they slept beside one another...

And for some reason, despite their troubled thoughts and emotional states, they had some of the most peaceful dreams they had had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, you naughty people you. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> \------------------------------------------------  
> PS: I might take a few days' break from writing. I'm going to be hanging out with a friend of mine that I haven't seen in YEARS and I don't want to be rude by writing all the time while she's here. I will still reply to comments though!
> 
> Thanks for reading. ;P


	8. I'm Not Prepared For Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza's cycle ends just in time.  
> Unexpected kids are unexpected.

 

Much to Frieza’s dismay, Cell had recommended he stay enclosed in the cave that day. They had many, _many_ more passionate encounters, and Frieza was still winding down from his exceptionally short-lived cycle. They had chalked its small span up to the fact that the ice-jin never really went through his cycle in this particular manner- but would shut himself in his chambers and wait until it passed. That being said, he had very little stamina- and he could only release so many times before wearing himself out.

Cell had gone to the market after hunting a few more small animals. He wanted to get some food from there, maybe some treats from the bakery. He also thought getting a decent hunting knife would be a good idea, so he could cut into kill easier had he wanted to cook it… all in all, there were still many things that could be improved in their lives. A decent living space for one… He didn’t want to live out eternity in a cave, and he was certain Frieza wouldn’t either.

He had been killing some nearby squirrels and rabbits and picking them up along the way. He saw a rabbit with an exceptionally nice coat of fur, which he fired at with a miniature ki blast to the head. He realized there were two holes there, and stopped.

“Hey! That’s ours!” He heard a high-pitched voice shout. Out from the bushes stepped two tiny, identical blue figures. They stared at him in awe- one with a stern expression and one with an open, happy smile.

_Oh boy._

**_“DADDY?!”_ ** One of them cried. The excited one ran for Cell’s leg, latching onto it in a hug. Cell looked at him, unsure of how to react. “I’m so happy to see you Daddy! It was so scary! Everyone died and I tried to get away and live and… _I’m sorry!!”_

The small junior began to cry against him. Part of him wanted to shake him off of his leg and tell him to get lost. They were made to be disposable, and now this one was acting like he was this loving father figure.

but at the same time… they _were_ his children.

“Forget it, Tippy. He doesn’t care.” The other junior snickered, and began to seethe with anger. _“Don’t you get it?!_ We were made to be _temporary!_ Quit being stupid and let’s just go. He didn’t do _anything_ as we were _dying,_ and now you’re calling him _“Daddy”?!_ He probably can’t even tell us apart! _”_

The one clinging to his leg that had been dubbed as Tippy looked back at the other, and sniffled as he began to speak. “You can say whatever you want, Spot, but he’s still our daddy…”

Spot simply groaned. “You’re so immature.”

Cell didn’t really know how to react to all of this. One of his juniors, who somehow got the name “Tippy”, was clinging to his leg and crying against him- saying he missed him and wasn’t showing any sign of letting go of him. He obviously craved his affection, despite having never really given it to him before…

And then, there was “Spot”, who obviously resented Cell in every which way. It was understandable, if he tried to place himself in the juniors’ shoes… He felt abandoned, and betrayed. Out of the blue, Tippy asked him a question in an absolutely heart-melting tone.

“Can… can we come with you, Daddy?

Cell looked down. He would say yes, but… what would _Frieza_ think of this? As much as he hated to admit it, he would take his lover over the two temporary misfits any day… He barely knew them, and as much as he hated to think of it this way… Spot was right. They were created to be temporary, only made to fend off the Z-Fighters and nothing else.

That must feel horrible…

Cell let out a sigh, and put his hand on the little one’s head. “If you wish…”

Tippy let out a “Yay!” whereas Spot seemed enraged.

“WHAT? I’ve had your back ever since we got here! A-all of the others left because of your loyalty to him! And you’re going to throw me away like he did to us?! Not to mention you can’t even fight because of your “dizzy-spells”!”

The little creature extended his nails into claws involuntarily, not caring that he had pierced his own hand slightly. Cell then looked over at the screaming junior. It was obvious that he had emotional issues... He couldn’t help but admire how stubborn and independent he was, however.

That was when it struck him. The claws… he was the one that had held that dwarf hostage! He pulled the same move on him, threatening to pierce his neck. Cell thought on it… maybe that was a way to earn his trust? But… why did he want to earn his trust in the _first_ place…?

“I know which one you were.” He said in a deep and brooding voice. Spot snickered and chuckled a bit.

“Fine, then tell me. Which of the seven, _completely_ identical spawn you made, was I?”

“You were the one that threatened that dwarf. You were going to pierce his neck with your nails, just as you now pierced your own hand… Then you decided to try and fight Gohan head-on.”

Spot snarled, his face scrunching in disgust, though a tear threatened to escape from the corner of his eye. Cell then said something he wasn’t expecting.

“That was brave of you.”

His face grew into one of shock, his eyes wide and mouth open. Cell smiled at him, and continued to speak.

“You two can come with me. We’ll go to the market, and then we’ll go to the den I reside in. Where do you two live, by the way?”

Spot’s face grew into a scowl again. “You honestly think two losers like us have found a place to _live?”_

Cell felt his heart break a little at the statement. Without another word, Tippy let go of his leg. Cell waved for them to follow him, and they did.

After going to the market and earning another good 75 credits, they began to head back to the den. Through all of this, though… Cell was as nervous as physically possible.

* * *

 

Frieza couldn’t lie; He was growing impatient. What was taking the android so long? The market was not a difficult walk, and Cell said that he wasn’t going to _stop_ to hunt; just hunt along the way.

Despite him trying to distract himself, the ice-jin felt himself getting riled up again. He could tell that this would probably be the last bout in his cycle, and he didn’t feel like waiting for the android. He trailed his hand slowly down his body and to the ring of his entrance, dipping it inside…

He let out a shaky sigh as he moved it around inside of himself, remembering what it was like to have Cell thrusting into him… He laid his back against the ground, arching to get a better angle. He thrust the digit in and out, finding that it wasn’t enough… he wanted to feel even more full.

He added a second finger, gasping and pumping into himself- faster now. He felt the amount of wetness around his fingers growing, and he used his other hand to bite on his knuckle- stifling his moans. He was so close… _almost_ there…

“Frieza?” He heard a voice call his name.

The ice-jin was startled by the voice. Embarrassed and nearly caught red-handed, he wiped his hand against one of the nearby pillows and curled his tail between his legs to cover himself. Not a second later, the android unzipped the net and stepped into their cave.

Frieza stared at him like a deer in the headlights, and Cell looked at him in the same way. He must have caught on to what was happening, and he let out an uncomfortable sound.

“Am I... um… interrupting?” He asked. Frieza furrowed his brow, slightly growling. That would be a “yes”.

“I’m sorry, but… um, listen. This is really important…” Cell began, still feeling bad about walking in on the ice-jin. He was obviously distressed about something, though- and Frieza was very curious as to what.

“Yes…?” He asked with an unamused tone. He tried to tone down his state of arousal, and it eventually- and thankfully- subsided. He saw that the android was very cautious, and didn’t understand what could be so wrong.

“Um… remember how I said I could… _reproduce?”_ He said, cringing at his own words. Frieza’s eyes widened, shocked.

“But we’re dead-”

“No, I mean… I did back when I was alive, and-”

All of the sudden, Frieza heard a small voice from outside. Upon hearing it, his mouth fell agape.

“Is something wrong, Daddy?”

The ice-jin could only think one thing:

 _‘HOLY... FUCKING..._ **_SHIT.’_ **

All of the sudden, Frieza found himself shaky and very nervous. He was NOT prepared for this… at _all._

Suddenly, he saw a small crown from the side opening of the tent. It was rounded, unlike Cell’s, and blue in color. He could also see a small set of beady eyes looking at him, and the creature suddenly made a beeline for him. The little Cell-lookalike stopped right in front of him, and the two eyed each other up and down, examining one another. Frieza had to admit… the tiny Cell was adorable.

“H-hi… I’m… m-my name’s Tippy...” The little creature mumbled. He was trembling like a leaf, but still reached out his hand. Frieza slowly grabbed it, and vaguely shook it. Frieza looked up at Cell, who was giving him a sheepish smile. He looked _extremely_ flustered, and the ice-jin knew that he had _not_ been expecting this.

Another one of the creatures came strolling into the tent, his arms crossed and anger in his step. He had his eyes rolled and his brow furrowed. Frieza looked at him, still trying to process that Cell had _children._

“My name is Spot. You are?” He snapped. Frieza blinked at him, a bit surprised by the contrast in the personalities of the two. Nonetheless, he answered the juniors’ question.

“Frieza. And... Cell… um, how many children do you have?” He asked, looking up at the android.

Cell looked away, a strong blush on his face. “I-I _made_ seven… but apparently these two went off on their own.”

At this, Spot growled yet again. “No, We didn’t. They decided to abandon Tippy because of his undying loyalty to you. I stayed behind with him because I didn’t want to leave him alone.”

“Oh… I see…” Frieza said. He would surely have to get the whole story from Cell.

This would take some time to process.

* * *

After Cell had _finally_ explained the whole story with the Z-Fighters, the juniors, and of course that wretched Gohan, Frieza had a better understanding. Cell cooked dinner for the four of them- seasoned meat with bread and cheese he had gotten from the market. Frieza didn’t think he would ever get tired of Cell’s cooking- and while the Juniors had varying opinions on their father, they both had one thing in common: they ate like ravenous animals.

Frieza couldn’t help but giggle at this behavior, which was good. Cell saw that as a sign that Frieza wasn’t in nearly as much shock as before, which was true. He then realized, however, that these juniors probably hadn’t eaten in quite some time. They were shoveling food in their mouths so fast that the two thought they might get sick.

There was no food left, of course. Everyone had eaten their fill, and they all laid on the cave floor- each with a pillow underneath of their heads.

“So Daddy…” Tippy began. “Have you thought about getting a house?”

“Of course I have. Although… that’s a lot of credits, and it would require a lot of saving up. I plan to eventually, though.”

“...Can we help?” He asked. He heard Spot let out a ‘tch’, and he interrupted.

“What’s this _‘we’_ you’re talking about?”

“Awe, come one, Spot-”

The rebellious child sat up, and began to snap at Tippy again.

“You don’t get it at all… He left us to _die!”_

“But… he’s not now. Can’t you give him a second chance?”

Spot shut his mouth, and laid back down with a huff. He grit his teeth in frustration. Without warning, Tippy cried out in pain.

“What’s wrong, Tippy?” Frieza asked, surprisingly. He was actually starting to get used to the little ones rather quickly… almost as if he had some latent paternal instinct.

“I… I get headaches a lot…” Was all he said. Spot continued on, explained the statement in more detail.

“He gets these dizzy spells, along with really bad headaches. He has horrible balance, to begin with too. That’s why his name is Tippy.”

There was a pause. Frieza decided to ask another question that came to his mind.

“Why is your name Spot, then?”

Spot rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe because I’m covered in spots?” He snickered.

They all couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the joke. They all slowly began to fall asleep, the ice-jin and the android silently agreeing not to cuddle in front of the two. They assumed Spot had already caught on to the relationship they had, though… Tippy seemed a bit immature, therefore he might not understand. Frieza was thanking the Gods that his cycle had come to an end; he didn’t want to traumatize anyone like that.

Cell, though near falling asleep, couldn’t help but stay awake. He had thoughts running rampant in his head. What was Frieza’s opinion on the juniors? Would that juniors want to stay? Would they actually get a house, eventually?

He decided to close his eyes again, and try to get some sleep. The troublesome thoughts could wait until morning. For now though, he decided to run away from them and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I just want to say that Spot's character has been in my head for a LOOOONG time. Tippy was added to compliment him, and add a bit of exposure to Spot's feelings towards "Daddy"- somewhat like a foil character. I decided to give them names to avoid confusion and give them a bit more personality... I really hope it worked, lol. Tippy and Spot are going to be in this story from this point forward, but don't worry. The smut will come back eventually. ;P
> 
> Also- thanks for reading, guys. I really have to say I'm SOOOO happy with all of the support I've been getting from you all. I really have wanted to write a fanfic for the longest time and have never had the motivation to, and you guys really fuel the fire for me to write. :) Thank you all for your wonderful feedback, and I hope you continue to like and read this story. :D


	9. Maybe (I Do Want To) Keep Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot goes missing.  
> Cell and Frieza have a tiny argument.

Frieza was sleeping soundly, until early in the morning he began to hear something odd. It sounded like someone was hiccupping, when he realized that they were sobs...

He was unsure as to how to go about it. Should he pretend he hadn’t heard anything- or should he see what the problem was? He ended up going with the latter, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. It was just beginning to become light out, as he could see through the fine netting.

He turned to see that Cell was still asleep. The sad whimpers had quieted a bit upon his awakening, and he turned to see one of the juniors curled in a ball in the corner of the cave. He assumed it was Tippy, though since they were identical, he couldn’t be sure. He noticed however that the other junior was nowhere to be seen…

He got up, his balance wavering a bit since he was still very tired. The little junior stared at him with wide eyes, still sniffling slightly. He was obviously scared to death at the fact he had awoken the ice-jin, and was covering his mouth.

“Tippy, right?” He asked, as he nearly stumbled over towards the junior. The little child still had his hands over his mouth, and slowly nodded.

“I-I’m sorry I w-woke you…” He cried softly. Frieza paid the apology no mind. He _was_ aggravated that something had caused him to wake up so early, though he pushed his own frustrations aside and kneeled down in front of the small child. He let out a sigh.

He _never_ would show empathy for _anyone_ \- not even children… but… this wasn’t just any random child. This was _Cell’s_ child. He felt almost as though he physically couldn’t sit and do nothing as the junior was in tears. He finally shoved his pride on the backburner.

That was something he had never done before meeting Cell, now that he thought about it…

“Why are you crying?” He had no idea how to deal with children, but he thought he would start by asking the basic question. He tried not to sound annoyed or intimidating, and assumed he had succeeded, since Tippy began to answer the question.

“W-well… I woke up n-not too long ago, and… S-Spot isn’t here... I looked outside, but I didn’t want to go very far, since… I-I can’t fight anymore… and… I’m worried about him…”

Frieza was honestly a bit curious as to why Tippy couldn’t fight. Well, he knew the “dizzy spells” were the _cause_ , but what caused him to get the dizzy spells… he still wanted to know. He focused back to the task at hand, though. So, Spot was missing… and he didn’t talk to anyone before leaving.

There were a few possibilities. Maybe Spot needed space? No, he would have let someone know if he were only stepping out for fresh air… Perhaps he wanted food? No, there was plenty of food here… Had he run away, and left Tippy behind?

Possibly… after all, Tippy couldn’t fight- and he was with him and Cell now. Was his plan to pawn Tippy off on them, and go off on his own? Maybe even catch up with the other juniors…?

The ice-jin looked over to Cell. He was sound asleep, and he felt bad waking him… He looked back to Tippy and sighed.

“I’ll go look for him.” He volunteered. Tippy looked up at him with wide eyes, adorable and full of admiration. “Y-you will?”

“Yes, I will. I’ll be back.”

* * *

 

Frieza groaned to himself, wondering why he had offered to do such a thing. Looking for Spot was proving to be a much more difficult task than he had initially thought… the junior really was nowhere to be found, and the forest was thick with bramble and trees. Frieza had to wonder… maybe he had gone to the market? The walk wasn’t that far, so he decided he would go take a look.

He stood at the entrance to the large market. Part of him wished he had brought Cell’s counter so he could do some shopping while he was at it- but it really wasn’t the time for something like that. He kept walking, hoping for the best. He had begun to stroll along the dirt walkways between the stands, searching in all directions for the small child. He was brought out of his focus however when a voice called out to him.

“Heyyy! Over here!”

It was Yuki. He didn’t realize that her stand was so close to him until he heard her. He decided that if he had any chance at finding Spot in this market, he would have to ask if Yuki had seen him. He walked over to her stand, which now had a few fine cuts of meat on display. He assumed that it was mainly supplied by Cell and himself, since not many others seemed to hunt.

“Ey, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in a few days!” She laughed. Frieza gave her a fake smile, of which she saw right through.

“Is something wrong? You look like something’s troubling you…” She said.

“Actually, something is… It’s very hard to explain, but… have you seen a small child? He’s blue and looks almost identical to Cell in many ways.”

Yuki hummed, resting her chin on her hand as she buried herself deep in thought. It didn’t take long for her eyes widen, and she snapped her fingers.

“Actually, I saw a group of them this morning when I was opening up! They were walking towards the arenas… there were about six, I think… I met two of them the other day, but they were with Cell at the time. Tippy, and… Spot? Yeah, Spot. He was an angry little kid… Why do you ask?”

This was _not good._ So he was right- the little brat ran off with the others and made Tippy _their_ problem! Frieza was a bit furious, but in a way… he couldn’t really blame him. He shook his head in thought. What gave him the urge to empathize with the child so easily…?

“Spot is missing… we think he ran away. If there really were six of them, than that would be true…” He was at a random loss for words for a few seconds. He needed to let Cell know about this. “Thank you for the tip.”

“Anytime… I hope you find him!” She shouted as he was walking away.

“What did you say happened?!” Cell cried. Tippy was trying not to act like a baby, but in a way that was part of his personality. He shivered and spoke again:

“U-um… Spot is missing, s-so Frieza offered to look for him…” He repeated.

Cell was beyond shocked. Frieza went to go look for the runaway- and on top of that, he _offered_ to do so? It seemed the ice-jin was full of surprises… Cell really couldn’t help but wonder what made Frieza so attached to these spawn of his. He heard sobs and looked back down. Tippy was crying again.

“P-please don’t be mad, Daddy… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…!”

Cell let out a sigh. Tippy was obviously emotionally disturbed. _Both_ of the juniors he had met were. One cried and sobbed if they were unable to please him, and it seemed the only thing he cared about was his father- while the other hated Cell so much that he ran away and threw temper tantrums.

Maybe he should have thought his options through a bit more carefully before making a bunch of children. However, he was too far into this to now to back out. He got up and put his hand on Tippy’s head, looking towards the outside of the cave.

“I’ll take care of this.” Was all he said before beginning to unzip the netting. As soon as he began to step outside, however, he saw a white figure approaching. He easily recognized it as Frieza, and went to go meet him.

“Did you find Spot?” Cell asked the ice-jin. Frieza huffed in frustration.

“No, but I got a good tip on his whereabouts. Yuki said that she saw six of your spawn heading towards the arenas.”

This was very bad. He knew Spot must have been planning something, and began to think out loud.

“If the brat wants to run off, then let him.” Cell shrugged. He immediately regretted the comment though when he saw the look on Frieza’s face. The ice-jin’s eyes flashed with anger, which Cell found intriguing.

“If he ran off like that, we need to find him.” Frieza declared. Things were about to heat up, and they both knew it. They didn’t want it to happen, but they couldn’t stop fueling the fire.

“He’s with the other juniors, why is it such a bad thing?” Cell retorted.

“He abandoned Tippy!”

“So? He decided to run off and make the whiner our problem- is that what you’re getting at? Why do you care so much? They’re not even your offspring!”

Frieza grit his teeth in frustration. Cell was being so… _ignorant._ Frieza knew that if HE had lost a child in Hell, he’d be jumping for joy upon finding them, and would do whatever it took to give them care.

Wait… _what?_

“They’re _your children.”_

“Which I wouldn’t have made if I realized it was going to bite me in the ass. Look, we can keep Tippy if that’s what you really want- but Spot is fine with the others, and I’m not going to go out of my way to fish him back in. He obviously resents the hell out of me and he’s probably happier with the other juniors that feel the same way. And I don’t want ALL of them cozying up to me. Do you realize how badly this could go? If I make amends with them? They’ll _all_ want to stay with us and they’ll _all_ never cease to leave us alone. Do you really want that?”

“...What if Tippy doesn’t want to stay without Spot?” Frieza said. Cell couldn’t help but blink and stare at him in shock.

“Are… are you saying you really do _want_ to keep Tippy?” Cell asked, a bit flabbergasted with Frieza’s implications.

Frieza looked down and swallowed his pride once again. He had thought on this… what it would be like to raise a child. It was a thought he had always had when he was alive. He had been told that having offspring would have been a wise choice, especially if he were to pass down his mutated genetics and create yet another legacy in the bloodline. But this was different. This spawn of Cell’s was weak and defenseless. So, why did he care so much?

“Maybe I am.”

Before another word could be said, Tippy himself emerged from the cave and walked towards the two. They both stared at him, and he began to talk.

“Um… listen… I know he doesn’t want to stay… I just… want to know if he’s alright.” The small child said.

The two looked back and forth at one another, and back to the spawn standing before them. Cell let out a sigh and walked over to him, Kneeling in front of him and putting his hand on his head.

“From what Frieza’s told me, he’s found your brothers. The six of them together should be safe.”

Tippy smiled at this, and gave his response.

“If he’s fine, than that’s good enough for me.” Was all he said. There was a long pause, and Cell spoke again.

“So, what do you two think we should do today?” He asked.

“I have a question… When Yuki said they went off towards the arenas… which ‘arenas’ was she referring to?” He asked.

“Oh, that. You see, there are these public arena matches that are held not too far from the market. People can compete in teams, or they can go solo. Whoever wins the match gets a portion of credits, depending on how many people watch and how many bet. I once won a match that earned me around one thousand, which is why my ring that that saiyan stole had so much on it.”

Frieza was very curious. Fighting matches? Now that he had regained nearly all of his strength, he would have no problem tearing through such competitions!

“Can we compete in some matches, then?” He asked. Cell nodded at him.

“U-um… what about me? Should I stay here…?” Tippy asked.

“No. You can’t fight, correct? That means if anyone were to try and invade the cave, you would be defenseless. You can’t die, but I wouldn’t purposely send you through trauma like that. You can sit in the audience.”

Tippy smiled and hopped over to the other two. He followed them as they made their way to the arenas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short and somewhat filler... I try to make all of my chapters AROUND the same length, so that's part of the reason why. Don't worry, the next chapter will be MUCH more eventful.


	10. Well This Is Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza and Cell sign up for fighting matches.  
> Frieza meets someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may be a bit boring, but it's very, VERY important, so... suffer through it, 'kay? ^_^;

The walk was longer than it usually is to go to the market, despite them having taken a shortcut. They finally stopped at a gigantic, square block of a building. A lot of noise could be heard from the inside as they continued to walk closer. 

The building was gigantic, about three times the size of Frieza’s spaceship he had back when he was alive. The entrance was two transparent double-doors, and when they walked inside, Frieza couldn’t help but look around in awe. 

It was almost like a bunch of theaters had been mashed into one. The lobby they were in had many halls and doors, and it was fairly crowded. There was a desk where a long-necked yokai woman was helping to direct people, so they began to walk towards her.

Once the line in front of the counter had cleared a bit, the trio made their way over. The yokai greeted them with a smile, and tilted her head to the side.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“Yes, we’d like to sign up for a match. I’ve been evaluated before, so I should be in the system. My friend however has not. Is there a way you could schedule him to be tested, by any chance?” Cell said.

Frieza was a bit confused at first, but decided that it wasn’t a big deal. He trusted that Cell wouldn’t put him through anything that would make him uncomfortable.

“Of course! Right down that hall there…” She said.

They nodded and thanked her before heading down the appointed hall. Cell began to answer Frieza’s curiosities, as if on cue. 

“Your strength has to be evaluated before you can compete, so they can match you up with someone of even power.” Cell explained. Frieza nodded at him, and they came to a door leading to a large room. There were two light-up signs above it; one saying “OCCUPIED” and the other saying “OPEN”. They decided to walk in without hesitation, and were greeted by another yokai girl. She was much shorter in stature than the last, but something about her felt like she was surprisingly strong.

“Welcome! My name is Joro. I will be your evaluat-” She cut herself off of her automated greeting, and looked at Cell. “Oh, hi Cell! Are you here for a re-evaluation, or-” She then looked down to see an unamused Frieza, who was not too keen on having been ignored. “Oh! S-sorry! I didn’t see you there! I take it you’re a friend of his?” 

“Yes. My name is Frieza. I would like to be able to compete.”

Her eyes widened, and she began to speak shakily. “As in L-Lord Frieza? U-um… that-that’s perfectly fine, it’s just... We have a lot of strong combatants here that aren’t too…  _ keen  _ on you… to say the least…” She squeaked. Frieza gave a sly grin.

“Do you get a lot of saiyans through here?” He asked. She rolled her eyes back and huffed out her next words in annoyance- not at Frieza, but at the answer she gave.

“Uhg, you wouldn’t  _ believe  _ how many of them we get. They are a warrior race, after all. And… from what I hear, you’re the one that wiped them all to extinction, right? You’ll have people signing up to fight you left and right.” She looked between the three of them, and when noticing Tippy, she smiled.

“Awwww, and who’s  _ this  _ little guy?” As a response, Tippy hid behind his father’s leg.

“His name is Tippy. He’s not here to compete. He’ll probably just watch the matches.” Cell answered. Joro shook her head in understanding, and turned back to Frieza.

“All right… well, just so you know, this room has a magic, fully absorbent barrier, so any attacks you make will be sucked into the wall upon contact as to avoid rebound. Now…” She pressed a button on a small panel on the wall behind her. The ground at the far end of the room opened up, revealing a giant post of some sort. It looked like a punching back, only much more solid.

“That device is what you are going to be attacking.” While speaking, she pulls up a digital screen attached to the panel. “I will guide you through the steps. What it does is measure every attack that hits it, but it is very absorbent- much like the walls in this room. Now,” She turned back to the post. “I want you to use every single technique you have, while using the most minimal strength you would use in a challenging fight. Not  _ too  _ light, but if you were facing against… say- some random, tough saiyan with a lower power level to you. Just… I think you get the point.” She said. “Now go- and remember, one attack per technique.”

Frieza nodded, and started off by firing an eye laser- then a death beam- then a death saucer- and kept performing his attacks all the way up to a death cannon. He tried to remember if he had forgotten a few, and turned to Joro.

“What about techniques used to destroy planets?” He said with a cheeky smile. Joro was busy staring at the monitor in awe, and then turned back to him with an expression of ultimate shock and ever fear in her eyes.

“U-um… anything you would use in combat. If the attack is too big for this room, then try to scale it down…?” She said. Frieza nodded, and performed a very low-power (by his standards) death ball. Everyone was shocked at the result…

The post exploded.

Joro was visibly shaken, and Cell smiled at her with reassurance.

“Don’t worry. He has no reason to hurt you. Besides, I wouldn’t let him. So don’t worry.” 

Joro nodded, a little less nervous but still afraid nonetheless. She turned back to the monitor, and the panel printed out a paper of some sort. 

There were the listings of all the power levels of his attacks, the one for the death ball simply saying “ERROR”. She scribbled in shaky handwriting next to it “power tester destroyed”. Frieza looked over her shoulder at the paper in triumph, and she jumped when she realized how close to her he was.

“I… I’ve never had to use a backup before… save for when Cell damaged the last one- but it’s never…  _ exploded… _ ” She squeaked. Cell let out a chuckle, as Tippy watched all of this happen in awe. The little junior’s mouth was agape in an open smile, wide and beady eyes looking at Frieza in admiration. Frieza simply continued to question the yokai.

“How long will it take for a replacement to be put up? I still haven’t tried my attacks at my strongest.” He said with a wry grin. The yokai gave a sheepish laugh.

“O-oh… u-u-um… here.” She pressed a yellow button, and then a green button. The floor opened and sucked in the destroyed pieces, and then spat out another post. She pressed a grey button on the panel, and the screen popped up again. “Go a-ahead- I’ll just be up here…” 

Out of nowhere, she sprouted large spider-legs from her back. She used them to crawl up the wall and into the corner, making Cell let out a hearty laugh.

“You don’t have to hide, you know-” He began.

“No no no, I’m perfectly content up here!” She cried. 

Frieza thought this would be a good time to pull a certain trick he had wanted to use in Hell for quite some time. He outstretched his arms, getting into his signature stance. Suddenly, a golden light started to envelope him, and a burst of energy surrounded him as he let out a cry, powering up. He snarled, and once the transformation was complete, he took a second to give himself a once-over.

He was in his flawless, golden glory once more.

“No fair! I have your DNA, why can’t  _ I  _ do that?” Cell laughed in a whiny tone. Frieza laughed out loud, and turned to him.

“When you collected my DNA… I assume it was from when I was sliced to pieces by that monkey? I don’t know how you would have gotten it elsewise. Anyway, I had not unlocked this form at that time. I had to  _ train _ to get it.”

“You mean… you had never trained before?”

“No. Though, since you DO have my DNA… maybe you could unlock it if you train enough yourself.” 

Cell said nothing. The idea of being able to willingly change form was something he had never thought of. It would be absolutely amazing if he could do such a thing…

Frieza then proceeded to attack in the same order as before, actually  _ damaging  _ the post with each blow. Joro curled in a ball as her retractable insectoid legs clung her to the wall. She was honestly terrified. Tippy was watching in even more amazement, exclaiming things like “Wow!”, “Whoa!”, and “Awesome!” every time an attack landed on impact. Frieza enjoyed the admiration he was receiving from the child, his compliments boosting his confidence even higher.

By the end, there was nothing but a broken stump left of the post. He began to charge a golden death ball, only to have Joro interrupt. 

_ “Y-Y-You can skip that one!” _ She cried, honestly afraid for her life. The trio laughed at her fear, though they more laughed  _ with  _ her than  _ at  _ her.

She slowly crawled back down from the corner of the ceiling, reabsorbing her spider legs back into her body. She let out the most sheepish of laughs, and printed out another paper.

“O-okay, I’ll make a file for you. I need a picture though… do you fight in that form usually or your other one?” She asked.

“My base form is what I use for almost everything. Golden form is only for when I’m facing a  _ true  _ challenge.” He said with a snicker. Joro nodded, and stacked the two papers together. 

“Can you revert back, please? I need a picture for your file…”

“Of course.” And with that, Frieza’s golden sheen dissipated from his body, his shape only changing slightly. Joro then grabbed a small device that had been previously hidden inside of the panel- pulling it out and snapping a picture of the ice-jin, who wore a lax yet evil smile on instinct.

“Okay, it will take a few hours before your file is put in the system. Are you going to be teaming up in the matches?”

The two beings looked at each other, and then Frieza answered her. 

“We will.”

Joro nodded, and all but ran out of the room. The trio proceeded to leave the room as well, heading back into the main lobby. Something smelled wonderful, and Frieza realized they were selling snacks. Hot dogs, popcorn, funnel cake fries… he turned to Cell, his mouth watering.

“How many credits do we have?” He asked. Cell laughed, and began to head towards the concession stands. 

“We have enough. What would you like?”

* * *

 

They sat in the lobby and ate the snacks they had ordered. Frieza and Cell had gotten hot dogs, and Tippy had gotten a small order of funnel cake fries. They all shared a large bucket of popcorn, and Cell suddenly laughed.

“Wouldn’t it be funny if your first match was someone you knew?” Cell chuckled.

“Uhg, please… that would be horrible. Not that I would lose… I’d make sure they rued the day they challenged Lord Frieza.” He sneered. 

Cell continued to laugh, when the three were suddenly approached by yet another yokai girl. She was very short- about Frieza’s height. She had long hair that almost dragged against the floor, that seemed to move in slight curls on its own.

“Um, Frieza?” She asked the ice-jin.

“Yes?”

“Hi, my name is Kuchi. I’m here to let you know that your file has been processed and added to our system. You’re now able to sign up for matches by typing your name into one of those kiosks over there.” She informed, pointing towards some electronic panels to the side of the main desk. 

Suddenly, something was off about the ice-jin, as if he had just seen a ghost. Cell looked at him curiously, and asked what was wrong. Frieza didn’t respond, and instead got up and walked towards the kiosk.

“... Eager, isn’t he?” Kuchi laughed.

No, something was odd. Cell watched his movements, and he was all but storming over there. He noticed what- or  _ who-  _ he was storming towards. It was a saiyan, that looked surprisingly similar to Goku...

The saiyan did not turn around, until Frieza spoke, startling him. The saiyan gave a grimace and a stare of hatred.

“Hello,  _ Bardock...” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know some of you may not like the inclusion of Bardock, but my brother was bugging the ABSOLUTE SHIT out of me to include him. If I get enough negative feedback I'll probably rewrite this chapter... or at least the end of it. BUT, if you guys like it, then let me know? Just a yes or no is fine... I don't want to have to start this fic over AGAIN... XD  
> Thanks for reading, everyone! <3


	11. Oh It's A Fight, Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell and Frieza have a fight in the tournament.  
> A certain Cell Jr. embarrasses the shit out of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is a bit longer than the others? :/ Idk, hopefully it's eventful enough though. Enjoy!

Cell knew that if he didn’t intervene, things would get ugly. He quickly lunged up from his seat to pursue Frieza, and left Tippy and Kuchi in the dust- looking very confused. 

“Oh, hello Frieza… fancy meeting  _ you  _ here. I thought the mighty emperor would still be alive… but I guess not.” Bardock said with a small chuckle. “I wonder who finally put you down...” 

“That is not of importance. What  _ is  _ important however is that I see you in the arena.” Frieza hissed. He wanted to pummel this saiyan into the  _ floor,  _ especially for creating that infernal son of his…

Cell caught up to the two, and looked between them. “Is everything alright here…?” He asked sheepishly. Frieza did not turn to face him, nor did Bardock; they were too busy with their hateful stare-down.  _ “Everything is fine.” _ The two said in unison.

The android sighed. He had known that this would happen… So, he pushed through the two to get to the kiosk. Bardock had finished registering his name in, and no competitors had selected him yet. Cell put in his name, as well as Frieza’s. Bardock had to have a partner to face them however. If no one chose him, it would be a random matchup. 

Cell continued to stare at the screen. The registration time ran out, so Bardock was about to get assigned a partner by the system. Frieza decided to join Cell, and stare at the kiosk. Even Bardock decided to see what was happening.

The roster went through a list of names next to Bardock’s, seeing who to match him with. Finally, it stopped. His partner had been selected. Frieza’s eyes widened, and he nearly fainted on the spot. So now, he had  _ two  _ of his most hated enemies teaming together…

“Who’s  _ Cooler?”  _ Cell asked. Frieza thought for a second… Bardock and Cooler would never win! Why? Because he couldn’t imagine his brother swallowing down his hatred for saiyans just to fight him.

...Right…?

“Cooler is my brother.” 

The other two people near him stared at him in shock. Frieza grabbed Cell’s hand, making his way towards the entrance to Arena 12, the one they had been assigned to. Cell was still shocked. 

“Daddy, where do I go?” Tippy had caught up to them, and Cell looked down at his small spawn.

“I assume you go into the entrance that says “Viewers”. We’re going into the “Combatants” entrance. We will see you after we are done fighting, okay?” Cell said.

“Okay, Daddy!” Tippy said, as he made his way towards the door to the audience seats.

Frieza and Cell wasted no time walking inside the entrance to the competition. There was a small lobby before going onto the main stage. They still had about six minutes before the match started. Bardock walked in as well, but Cooler was yet to be seen.

“So… this brother of yours… what is he like?” Cell asked. Frieza snickered, a scowl on his face.

“He’s a completely incompetent fool.” Was all he said.

“...Oh.”

About three minutes later, someone else walked in. They saw the purple ice-jin enter the room, and freeze in his step with a look of hatred on his face. Frieza returned it, unable to hide his disdain. 

“I have to fight my brother alongside a  _ monkey? _ ” Cooler sneered. Frieza chuckled. 

“It seems it isn’t your lucky day, brother.” Frieza laughed.

Before another word could be said, what sounded like a combination of a horn and a siren was heard. A yokai in tall shoes and a purple suit entered the room. He had a long, pointy nose, with red skin and a curly mustache.

“Come on, everyone! Time to go! Frieza and Cell, you’re blue team. Bardock and Cooler, you’re red team. Let’s move it!” He clapped as he walked back out onto the stage.

They walked out, three of the four exchanging hateful glances to one another. Cell was very much so left in the dark, so at this point he just went with the flow. They walked out onto the arena-stage, and went to their respective sides. It was easy to tell who went where, due to the ground being painted half red and half blue.

“LADIES AND GENTLE-SPIRITS!” The red skinned announcer cried into a microphone. His voice boomed throughout the stadium as the crowd roared. They noticed that the crowd was protected by a forcefield, presumably to protect the audience from stray attacks. There were so many people that even though he looked around, Cell couldn’t see Tippy anywhere.

“Today in Arena Twelve, we have some VERY special competitors! In the red corner, we have the ice-jin prince, Cooler… and the saiyan warrior, Bardock!” The crowd cheered, though neither of the two looked very amused.

“In the blue corner, we once again have the android chimera known as Cell… and the terror of the stars, Lord Frieza!” 

Frieza smiled at hearing his title, though Cell remained lost in thought. This fight was going to be tricky, but he had concluded that the inability of the two figuring out a way to work together would be their downfall. 

“For those of you that can… you may prepare your transformations!” 

Cooler wasn’t going to hold back against either of them… no matter what it took, he would finally defeat his brother- and make sure to humiliate him in front of all of Hell. He got into a stance, and turned into something that wasn’t expected at all.

He looked like he was in his normal final form, except for his skin on his face and  tail was white- much like Frieza’s- and the rest of his body was covered in a shiny black with grey accents. His shoulder guards seemed tighter to his body and rather than having two seperate blue spots covering the sides of his legs, they seemed to merge into a cover that went all of the way across the front.

Frieza didn’t know what his brother was pulling, but he didn’t like it. He turned golden in response, figuring that it would be oh so fun to beat two of his most hated people into the ground, while showing off his true power. He smiled when he was fully transformed, especially when he saw a bit of shock from Bardock. Cooler however was unamused, and gave a smirk before covering his mouth with his shield.

Bardock gained a look filled with malice and rage, and took a power-up stance. His hair began to flash and go a bright blonde… he had gone super-saiyan. 

Cell stood there, honestly feeling a bit “left out” from not being able to transform. He didn’t let it show though, and took an intimidating stance. He wouldn’t need a seperate transformation to show that he was the perfect being. Without further ado, the crowd began to count down in unison.

**_“FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!”_ ** and then, a large horn blew in the stadium. 

Frieza immediately lunged for his brother, whom of which he thought as weaker prey. They began to fight, throwing melee blows back and forth at one another. He noticed however that Frieza was getting a bit overconfident, and used that as leverage. Getting bored of martial arts tactics, he decided to use his after-image technique, and fire a death-ball at his brother from behind. He was too fast for Frieza, and the golden ice-jin went flying against the barriers, sore from the impact against his back.

Cell saw the attack and was enraged at the damage done to his lover, about to head for Cooler head on when he was shot backwards. Bardock had rammed Cell head on with a wave of ki, infuriating the android.

“I don’t know who or what you are, but any friend of Frieza’s is an enemy of mine!” The saiyan screamed as he continued to attack the android. Cell deflected the attacks, barely able to hold him off. He watched in the distance as the two ice-jins continued to brawl, realizing that Frieza’s golden form was gone…

The older of the two laughed, grabbing Frieza by the neck and lifting him up, repeatedly punching him in the face and kneeing him in the stomach. The sight absolutely enraged the android, and his instincts to protect his love kicked into overdrive. 

The android continued to repel Bardock’s attacks, slowly stepping closer to the saiyan as the attacks were dodged and flung to the side. Cell finally got face-to-face with Bardock, and lasered him directly in his eyes, blinding the saiyan. Bardock covers his face with his hands, crying out in pain, and Cell uses the opportunity to assist his companion.

Like lightning, Cell charges a strong solar kamehameha, and lines it up directly with Bardock and Cooler alike. Frieza narrowly gets out of the way, and Cooler is knocked unconscious from the powerful blast, reverting back to his base form. Cell grins, and Frieza smiles back at him gratefully from across the arena.

Bardock screams in rage at the android, and uses a flash spirit on Cell. Cell goes flying as the chain-attack impales him. Bardock then follows up with a ki punch, and knocks the beaten android into the ground. He begins to charge a kamehameha of his own, when he is attacked from behind. Frieza had launched a death ball at him, and the saiyan had not noticed in time. The attack hits both Bardock and the struggling Cell, rendering them both immobile. The both of them are then knocked in the dust.

Frieza rushes over to Cell, abandoning any other technique he had up his sleeve to help the android off of the ground. Cell smiles at him, coughing from the battle dust and pain in his chest.

“You did great…” He said with a smile. Frieza frowned, consumed with guilt over hitting his partner. Before he can say anything else, something hits him in the back once again. 

Bardock had gotten up, and had used a powerful elbow to crash on the ice-jin’s back, kicking him across the arena as soon as he hits the ground. Frieza screams in pain and surprise, and the saiyan walks over to the battered ice-jin in a brooding mannerism. 

Cell watches, struggling to get to his feet as he sees the saiyan brutally beating down on the ice-jin- alternating between stomping on him and firing ki. He hobbles over to the saiyan who is too hyper-focused on maiming Frieza to notice. He begins to charge a heat phalanx, winding his fist back.

_ “This is for everyone you’ve humiliated and killed!”  _ He yells. Frieza tries to brace himself for the powerful attack, but it never comes.

Cell had grabbed his wrist, hoisting him off of the ground by his arm and smashing him in the opposite direction. He balances his foot atop the struggling saiyan, who was failing to try and get up. Cell leans down into Bardock’s ear, his voice seething with anger.

**_“Stay away from him.”_** He snarls before landing his fist on the saiyan’s face… finally knocking him out cold.

Cell removes his foot from Bardock’s chest and stands up, gasping and weak. Frieza makes his way over to the android, and the two smile at one another. The announcer interrupts the moment, hollering into the microphone.

“AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!” He yells. The crowd cheers, and a bunch of puffy spirits come onto the stage- taking Cooler and Bardock away on a few cots. The android suddenly collapses, so a few spirits come over and help him onto a cot as well. Frieza refuses a cot and hobbles out of the arena beside the spirits carrying Cell, and begins to speak again.

“I’m… I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough…” He said with much self loathing. He couldn’t believe he was that close to being beaten by  _ another  _ saiyan! He was enraged and humiliated, but more than anything... he was worried about Cell.

“You’re fine, stop it. You tried your best.”

They were taken to the back, and placed in healing pods much like the ones that were aboard Frieza’s old ship. They took much less time to work, however. Frieza was finished healing first, then Cooler, then Bardock and Cell. Cooler especially wanted to keep the tension going, but was curious when he realized that his normally spiteful younger sibling wasn’t paying him the slightest amount of attention. He was focused on the android, almost frantic with worry.

_ ‘So that’s how it is…’  _

The purple ice-jin gave a wry smile, walking over to the pair. He stopped behind his brother, crossing his arms.

“I thought you were  _ better _ than that, brother.” The purple alien smiled. 

Frieza turned to face his taller sibling, and snickered. “Better than  _ what?” _

Cooler let out an evil-sounding chuckle. He glared at Cell and then back to Frieza. 

“Finding a mate.”

Cell’s eyes widened, and Frieza’s mouth went agape. The white ice-jin tried to hide his embarrassed blush, and snarled at his brother. 

“What are you  _ talking about?!” _ He cried. His voice had cracked though, and Cooler saw right through the lie. He let out a hearty laugh, about to speak again when they were interrupted. 

_ “DADDY!”  _

Tippy came running into the room, guards chasing him and trying to stop him. He latched onto Cell’s leg and looked up at him in admiration. 

“That was amazing, Daddy! The way you beat up that guy and the way you used that energy attack and- you were just so cool! And YOU-” He turned to Frieza, pointing a finger at the ice-jin. 

“You were AMAZING! I didn’t know you could get all gold like that!” He let go of Cell’s leg, and what he did next was beyond surprising.

“You were really good too! That shiny black form was awesome!” He said to Cooler, and then turned to Bardock, who was just getting out of the healing pod.

“You! How did you change your hair like that?! That was so amazing!” 

_ “Tippy...” _ Cell said the junior’s name through grit teeth, annoyed that he was complimenting their enemies. The child heard the disappointment in Cell’s tone of voice, and shut his mouth fast. “Go back out and wait in the lobby.” the android sneered. 

Tippy looked embarrassed and nervous, unaware of what he did wrong. “Y-yes, Daddy.” 

The junior ran out of the room, and Cooler and Bardock were ready to die of laughter.

“Not a very  _ bright _ kid, is he?” Bardock laughed. Cell was blushing in shame at his son’s small “outburst”, unsure of what to say to defend himself. It turned out however that he didn’t need to say anything…

“No, he’s just respectful. He complimented you two on your skill because he saw how hard we  _ all  _ fought, and wanted to make it known that we weren’t the only ones that impressed him. He has no shame in admitting such things, because he’s  _ honest.  _ He’s a child, as you said, and he voiced his admiration because he had no reason to lie.” Frieza sneered.

Bardock chuckled, and laughed as he spoke his next words. “Are you…  _ defending  _ the little brat? Lord Frieza, defending a stupid kid?” 

The two burst into laughter again, and Frieza grabbed Cell’s hand. “Let’s go; we don’t have time for this.” he said. The two began to walk out without another word, leaving the two opponents wrapping their arms around themselves in laughter.

“Hey, brother! Have fun with your  _ mate!” _ Cooler shouted. Frieza paused in his step for only a second, and continued to walk. He didn’t have to explain himself to someone he hated so profusely. He contemplated on everything he had said… why exactly had he stood up for Tippy? He could have even  _ agreed _ with them, and left it at that. It wasn’t his spawn, after all. Something inside of him, though… He couldn’t help but defend the child. As if reading his thoughts, Cell spoke up.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Cell said. Frieza sighed in response, and kept silent until they reached the lobby. He looked at Tippy from the entrance, who was sitting in a seat and kicking his legs back and forth, full of energy. He finally answered the android.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PATERNAL FREEZYPOP WOOOOOOO  
> Sorry... I had to. ^w^;  
> The next chapter will be more eventful, hopefully. I don't really know where this story goes until I start writing it, you know? XD  
> coughImightwriteasmutficortwointhemeantimecough


	12. About Time I Had A Roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell and Frieza finally get a house.  
> Frieza has a nightmare.  
> Sappy shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter could have been better. I'm personally not that happy with it, so let me know what you guys think.

The pair walked over to Tippy, and he jumped out of his seat. Cell said nothing, still somewhat frustrated with him. The junior decided not to push the issue, and followed them with his head hanging a little lower than usual.

“So, where do we go now? Did we win anything?” Frieza asked the android. Cell looked at him, and smiled.

“You’ll see.” Was all he said. They stopped in front of a desk. No one was in line, and there was a single spirit behind the counter. Cell took off the ring he wore, the counter that held his credits, and handed it to the spirit. It plugged the ring into another one of those mysterious machines, only Cell’s was the only one that plugged into this one.

The spirit looked through some screens on a computer real quick, and then handed it back with a receipt.

Cell put the ring back on and smiled, and looked at the receipt with a pleased expression.

“So?” Frieza asked.

“So…” Cell turned to him with a smirk. “It looks like we’re sitting pretty as of now.”

“Really? How much do we have?” Frieza asked excitedly. Cell turned to face him.

“We won a total of five-hundred thousand… Not bad. Looks like we have enough money for a small house now.”

“What?!” Frieza exclaimed. “Just like that?! But… it was just one fight!”

“The stronger you are, the more people come to see you. The more people come to see you, the more revenue the arenas make. The more revenue they make, the more we make. We are probably two of the strongest beings in Hell. So, that being said, each fight is going to win us a lot of money. We get around sixty percent of the income, which really isn’t bad. However, we aren’t allowed to fight in a match for at least three weeks, in order for them to avoid giving too much to us. They don’t want us to be above them as far as money goes, after all.”

Frieza was struggling to process all that he had just heard. So one fight with two people he hated with every fiber in his being, and they suddenly had enough money for a house?! It was a bit hard to believe…

Cell gave him a grin. “How about we do a little shopping, my dear?”

Frieza blushed when he said ‘my dear’, but decided to disregard it. He let out a contented sigh, and smiled back at the android. “That would be nice. I was getting a bit sick of living in such a drab living space anyway.”

“Aww, not a cave-person, I take it?”

Frieza snickered. “Do I look like one to you?!”

Cell smiled and chuckled in response. “Not at all, dear.”

The two of them were guided around by a few little puffy spirits and a female yokai with mixed-up facial features, looking specifically in rather secluded areas for living spaces. They turned down everything from ranchers to mansions, about ready to give up on their search. They knew they shouldn’t be picky, but if they were going to pick an eternal home, they should at least be happy with it.

Finally, they came across a certain house that caught their interest. It was a three-bedroom rancher, and was just the right size for the three of them. It was fully furnished, as they were informed that the last resident had left the furniture behind for the next buyers. It was almost too good to be true. The house’s bedrooms were very spread apart, and the master bedroom even had a bathroom- which was uncommon for houses of that type.

The house also had a wide backyard, and a swingset in place. As soon as Tippy laid sight on the chained swings, he sat on one of the green benches and began to have fun. They decided to leave him there as they toured the rest of the house, since he was obviously enjoying himself.

“As you can see, the walls are very soundproof…” The yokai gave a few testing knocks with her knuckles on the wall to prove her point. “And each bedroom has its own closet. The two in the other bedrooms are small, but the master’s is practically walk-in…”

Cell and Frieza looked at one another, and nodded in agreement.

“What’s the price again?” The ice-jin asked.

The yokai looked at some forms that she had been carrying around, and stopped flipping through them and pointed at one.

“Including the furniture, and because of the large amount of land, it’s about three-hundred thousand.” The yokai informed with a sheepish grin.

“Alright, we’ll take it.” Cell said. The yokai looked like she was ready to jump for joy, and they were able to tell that this house was something they had wanted to get off of their hands for a while… probably due to the price.

Once they had settled all of the paperwork, they returned to the cave to gather their few belongings. Cell’s journal, some of the less ratty pillows, the comforter, and some other things. When they returned to the house, Tippy ran straight back to the swings, letting them know that he was going to be having fun on them for quite some time. They didn’t object… in fact, Frieza in particular seemed a bit relieved…

The ice-jin walked into the master bedroom with Cell in tow, and flicked his tail teasingly under Cell’s chin as he headed for the bed. The android caught the hint easily, and watched as Frieza crawled into the baren bed. It was empty- except for the sheets, a pillow of theirs, and himself.

“Are you sure? We haven’t even washed the sheets yet.” Cell laughed.

“Well, why wash them twice~?” Frieza teasingly said. Cell exhaled, crawling onto the bed and over top of the ice-jin. Frieza cocked his head to the side, smiling before crashing his mouth against the android’s. Cell slid his tongue into the ice-jin’s mouth, savoring the taste of him on his tongue. He pressed his body closer against him as Frieza trailed his hand down his armor, latching his hand onto the concealer at Cell’s groin.

Cell moaned into his mouth, bucking his hips slightly at the contact. He wanted this _much_ more than he had let on, and Frieza could see it too. The concealer slid back, revealing Cell’s throbbing, erect cock. They parted the kiss, and Frieza found himself growing wet from his arousal.

Cell gently rubbed his member against Frieza’s nethers, almost ticklishly, and crawled his hand downward. He pushed one of his fingers into the ice-jin’s wet hole, making him moan. Cell remembered from before right where that special spot inside of him was, so he pushed in deeper and rubbed against it with his fingertip.

Frieza gasped, rutting into the android’s hand, who then slipped yet another finger inside of his tight yet soft cavern. Frieza rolled his head to the side, unable to get enough of the stimulation, exhaling in content and creating pleased noises. Cell pumped the digits in and out of him, mimicking thrusting motions. Frieza began to whine in need, not being able to take it anymore.

_“Take me, Cell… pleasure me...”_

The android couldn’t resist the husky whispers, and removed his fingers. He positioned his pulsating member at the ice-jin’s entrance, sliding inside with ease. He moaned at the wetness and warmth around him, the tight fluttering heat making him groan in ecstasy. He began to roughly thrust in and out, causing the ice-jin to grip the sheets for dear life. He spread his legs with all of his might, letting the android push into him as deep as possible.

Cell crashed his lips against Frieza’s again, the two moaning as Cell continued to pound into him like a beast. Frieza threw his head back as Cell hit him _right there-_ where he needed to be touched and when. He moved his hips in circular motions, the android practically bruising him with the intense thrusts he was ramming into him.

Frieza wrapped his tail around Cell’s left leg, tightening it, as the limb was spasming from the deep friction. He wrapped his legs around the android’s middle, whining and moaning in pleasure. The bed creaked and the android panted as he fucked the ice-jin as fast, hard and deep as his body would let him.

Frieza finally let out a lurching moan, crying tears of pleasure as he came, creating more wetness around the android’s throbbing cock as he thrust in a few final times before releasing himself, making his entrance quiver and wetten. The two cried out, their ecstasy overwhelming them as they rode out their delicious orgasms.

They came down from their highs, panting and gasping. Cell pulled himself out and rolled over, laying next to the spent ice-jin, who tossed himself over onto his side and cuddled up against the strong armor of Cell. It didn’t take long for the ice-jin to fall asleep in his arms. Cell buried his face into the top of the ice-jin’s head, reaching over to rub up and down his smooth sides as he slept. He eventually fell into a slumber as well, smiling in contentment as he did so.

* * *

Frieza opened his eyes. It was dark, almost impossibly so. He couldn’t see even an inch ahead, as nothing was there but empty blackness.

“You’re absolutely disgusting.”

He turned around, staring into what appeared to be an image of himself. The clone was wearing an expression of hatred and malice, with fire and rage in his eyes. He stormed forward. Frieza tried to back away from the aggressive figure, but he couldn’t move a muscle.

The doppelganger grabbed him by the throat, making it hard to breathe. He found that everything ached as he was struggling, clawing at the hands gripping his neck. He looked into the clone’s eyes… They were cold as ice, yet scorching with anger.

“What are you _thinking?!_ You threw away your purity! You can’t defend yourself- even from the easiest of prey! You could have taken both your brother _and_ the monkey on in a fight- you didn’t need that insect’s help! And yet, here you are… letting him bed you like the _whore_ you are. And on top of all of that, you even stand up for his stupid spawn... **_PATHETIC!”_ **

He was hurled across the room of blackness, landing on the solid floor. It felt like millions of needles had pierced his flesh upon impacting the ground. The clone began to storm away, and Frieza finally sat up, in spite of his pain.

He was about to feel relief when he realized what was beginning to happen. The clone was walking towards something, or… _someone._ The figure was someone he recognized far too well, and Frieza began to panic. Cell was there, unconscious and lying on the ground, blood leaking from his neck… and he wasn’t getting back up.

 _“WHAT DID YOU DO?!”_ Frieza cried at the clone, unable to hide his anger and fright. The duplicate stopped, and turned back to him with a side glance.

“What did _I_ do? _I_ saved myself. I saved _us.”_

“Are you implying that we are the same?!” Frieza screamed.

“No. I’m stronger than you. You let him make you weak. I saved you.”

Frieza began to cry, his face burning and searing with pain when it happened. He went to wipe away his tears, but realized that they burned his hand too. His eyes began to feel as though they had caught on fire, as the acid tears scarred his face. He began to scream and thrash uncontrollably, unable to stop from producing the acid from his eyes. It was then that he heard a voice that brought him out of the blackness...

* * *

**_“FRIEZA! WAKE UP!”_ ** Cell cried as he tried to shake the ice-jin out of his horrible nightmare. Frieza was crying and screaming hysterically, thrashing around in the bed. When he didn’t wake up, Cell did the only other thing he could do. He slapped Frieza hard across the face, and he froze. Finally he was taken out of his trance and he opened his eyes.

He was hyperventilating, but at least he was conscious now. Cell felt a pang of guilt from hitting the ice-jin, but it couldn’t be helped. Frieza began to calm, gripping his chest as his breathing began to slow just a bit.

“What the hell was _that_ about?” Cell asked in a worried tone. Frieza wiped away his tears and hugged his own chest, his breathing finally returning to normal. A red mark began to form on Frieza’s face, and Cell’s guilt returned with a vengeance. He cupped his cheek lightly, as if trying to soothe the wound. Frieza tensed at the contact- not at all from the pain, but from the absolute shock of his nightmare.

“Frieza…?” Cell asked softly. Frieza looked up at him with confused eyes, and looked away again- as if knowing that he looked weak vulnerable. He grimaced, shutting his eyes and still trying to collect himself.

“I’m okay.” He spat. Cell was sick of it, frankly… the ice-jin _refused_ to open up to him, and he wasn’t having it anymore.

“No, you’re not. You were crying and screaming like a banshee, and thrashing as if you were being held under painful restraints.”

Frieza said nothing to him, and looked ahead with a blank stare. He didn’t want to be bothered; he didn’t want to be reminded of his weakness. Especially not now… even though he knew that his true weakness was sitting right next to him.

Cell sighed, and hung his head low. He spoke his next words in a grave tone.

“If you want this to work, you need to open up a bit more. I can’t help you if you won’t tell me what’s wrong.”

It was true, though in a way, the android knew this was going to happen. He almost began to cry himself; he loved Frieza more than anything, but those affections… he wasn’t sure if they were mutual at this point. Maybe it was that Frieza didn’t know how to return them… it was true that he had never known love.

Not before Cell, anyway.

Frieza grit his teeth, genuinely conflicted inside. He didn’t know exactly how to feel or what to do, but finally he told Cell his response.

“I had a nightmare…”

“I know that much. What was it about?”

“... I’ll tell you… but can we clean up first? Tippy could be done playing on the swings any minute…”

“Alright. We’ll wash up… but do you _promise_ to tell me what happened?” Cell asked.

“...Yes.”

Frieza finally turned to look at the android, and Cell returned his gaze. He smiled, and leaned in to kiss him softly. Frieza returned it, suddenly feeling many of the stresses from his body dissipate. The two got up and made the bed, making sure to change the soiled sheets. Cell opened up the bathroom door and turned on the tub faucet, letting the tub fill with hot water.

Frieza wiped himself off a bit first before climbing in, as not to soil the water too badly. Cell did the same, and climbed in behind him, grabbing a loofa and beginning to fill it with soap and run it across the ice-jin’s back. Frieza loved the hot water and the sudsy sponge felt pleasant against his skin.

Cell continued to wash his lover, but his curiousity got the best of him and he decided to pry him for answers about his sleep-terror.

“So… what was it about?” He asked. He felt Frieza’s back stiffen a bit upon hearing the question, and recoiled a bit. “If you don’t want to tell me right now, that’s okay…”

“I… don’t want to talk about it right now…” the ice-jin confessed. “I… just need to enjoy this moment… please.”

Cell smiled. Frieza was taking big steps to open up to him already, and he appreciated it greatly. He reached around and hugged the ice-jin from behind, kissing the side of his neck a single time. Frieza leaned his back into him a bit, gently reaching up to feel the strong arms that embraced him. He blushed, just a bit, and couldn’t help but smile at how nice everything felt.

“As you wish, my love…” Cell said in a whisper.

So they sat in the bath together, enjoying the moment as they were calmed by each other’s comfort, love, and warmth… something that felt so foreign, yet too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaaaaahhh... as I said, this is probably one of my LEAST favorite chapters. I was at a SERIOUS writers' block though, and I honestly had to force myself to write this lol. I WANTED to write it, but the motivation just... wasn't there. XD Long story short, the creative side of me can be EXTREMELY lazy sometimes.  
> If you enjoyed this, then good for you! XD I hope the next chapter turns out better. I might finally get to talking about what happened with Spot, lol.


	13. It's A Bit Strange, Isn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza talks about his nightmare.  
> Tippy gets sad.  
> Frieza and Cell discuss Frieza's "instincts".

They eventually got out of the tub, drying off and draining the water. The two washed the bedding, waiting as it ran in the dryer. They sat down on the plush couch that was in the living room, and there was silence. They could still hear the light creaking of the swingset outside. Frieza looked out the window, only to make sure that Tippy was still there. Sure enough, he was, seemingly humming to himself as he swung back and forth. Just how much pent-up energy did the little junior  _ have..? _

As for Cell, he decided to wrap his arm around the ice-jin and pull him in close. Frieza buried himself in Cell’s armor, recalling his promise to tell the android what had happened in his gruesome nightmare. He drew in a deep breath, and began to talk.

“It was… myself. I was being screamed at…” The android gave him a confused look, and though he knew what he was talking  _ about _ \- he did not know what he  _ meant. _ Frieza sensed his confusion and decided to elaborate. “There was what seemed like a mirrored version of me, and it was screaming at me. It… well,  _ I… _ was saying some very… confusing things. Things that make me think a bit  _ too _ much.”

“...Like?” Cell asked with much hesitance. He felt the ice-jin stiffen in his arms, the question striking a nerve. He didn’t want to tell Cell. It felt a bit too personal. It was a strong internal conflict of his… it made him question himself.

Should he tell the android? He found that even if he wanted to, it would be hard to do. It would be very difficult to admit how he really felt, but then again… if they really loved each other, wouldn’t their honesty with one another be important?

Frieza cleared his throat, and closed his eyes as he spoke his next words. 

“Like… that you made me weak. And that… I…” He gulped, finding that his next words may be offensive to the android- though he may take it the wrong way, it still needed to be addressed. “That I threw away my purity…” 

Cell thankfully didn’t dig too deep into the meaning, and instead asked Frieza outright.

“Is that honestly how you feel?” 

Frieza paused. Was it?

“I… don’t know… what we did is usually something reserved for lifelong mates… I just feel a bit… off.” He admitted.

Cell couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “Well, we aren’t alive anymore… so the “life” in lifelong doesn’t-”

“You know what I mean!” Frieza snickered, though unable to help being slightly amused by the joke. 

“I do…” Cell said in a somewhat somber tone. “Now… I have a question.”

“And that is?”

“Now think and answer me honestly, okay?”

Frieza nodded. 

“Do you consider  _ us _ mates?” He asked. 

Frieza took a brief moment, and his thoughts began to race. Did he love him? _ Yes. _ Did he stay by him at practically all times?  _ Yes. _ Did he care about him?  _ Yes. _

The  _ nightmare _ even proved that he cared. 

“Yes… I do.” Frieza confessed. Truth be told, he was having a hard time pinning down the source of these insecurities himself… 

Cell smiled, and asked another question. “Do you love me?”

Frieza shifted a bit closer to the android, doing so without realizing it. He let out a sigh, and lowered his head a bit. He was scared to say it, as it was going against everything his duplicate had said in his dream. He couldn’t help but wonder if it really  _ did  _ make him weak… But, there was also a part of him that wanted to say it more than anything else… it was such an odd, conflicting feeling inside of him; wanting to hold it in out of fear, and wanting to say it out of…

...Love…

“Yes… I love you.” He said. Cell hugged him closer, resting his cheek against the top of the ice-jin’s head. 

“It’s good to know it’s mutual.” 

Frieza felt a pang in his chest of some emotion he couldn’t name. Why was he experiencing all of these feelings? They confused him, and took everything he had ever known and flipped it upside-down. It opened his eyes, and it showed him things he didn’t know if he wanted to see or not. It was truly and wondrous yet scary thing…

“Was there anything else in the nightmare?” The android asked. Frieza grimaced and sighed, finally spilling the most conflicting part of his vision.

“You… were there… and you were dead. As in- lying on the ground, and… not getting up.”

Cell frowned, and stared at the troubled little creature. He really didn’t know what to say… that part of the dream revealed a lot. He really cared about him, otherwise he wouldn’t have seen that as a significant part of his nightmare. 

“Did it… scare you?” he asked the ice-jin. He heard him sigh, and felt him turn away.

“...Yes.” Frieza squeaked. He didn’t want to admit it, but he had come to realize that he had no reason to lie to the android that was currently holding him in a comforting manner. Frieza curled in tighter on himself, and felt somewhat weak at that moment. There was a part of him that didn’t want Cell to know how much he really cared, lest the android find him defenseless. 

Was it  _ okay  _ to be defenseless around him though…?

Without warning, they heard the front door open. Not too soon afterward, Tippy came walking into the room. Frieza couldn’t help but laugh, and for some reason the little child put a smile on his face. Cell looked over to the junior, a someone blank expression on his face.

“I think you set a new record for longest swinging-session.” The android said to his spawn.

Frieza heard a sniffle and looked closer at the child. He realized he was crying a little, and almost immediately the ice-jin got up from his seat. He walked over to the small child and kneeled down in front of him, in order for him to reach eye-level.

“What’s wrong?” He said with a surprisingly worried tone. Tippy sniffled again, and began to answer the ice-jin.

“The… One of the chains broke… I’m sorry…” He said. Frieza cocked his head to the side in genuine confusion. 

“What are you sorry about…?” He asked the child. Tippy looked him in the eyes for the first time since he had walked in, and pouted.

“Because I broke it…” 

Frieza realized something at that moment. This child had some kind of guilt complex, for certain. He was obsessed with pleasing his father, he felt overly-upset when he had done something wrong, and he felt like in many ways he absolutely  _ had _ to please others. On top of that, he almost seemed to gain a different personality upon doing something “wrong”- seeming overly disappointed in himself.

“Listen...” Frieza began as he wiped away the junior’s tears with his thumb. In the background, Cell was... shocked. He had no idea why Frieza cared so much for the little spawn, especially since to Cell he was actually nothing that special. Did Frieza see something in the little junior that he didn’t? No, that couldn’t be it… He was weak, without a doubt. He couldn’t even fight!

Then, the android had an epiphany… maybe- just maybe- Frieza really had some kind of instinct- that made him feel like he  _ had  _ to care about Tippy?

“You shouldn’t feel bad over something like that. That swing could have been ten years old or more for all we know. It was going to happen eventually, especially with how much you were using it. There  _ has  _ to be a place where we can find a new chain. If you really enjoyed swinging that much, I  _ suppose  _ we could find a new one for you.” 

Tippy let out an excited gasp, and did something else that was completely unexpected. 

He tackled Frieza for a hug.

Cell watched like a hawk at Tippy’s action, just  _ waiting  _ for the tyrant to oppose the embrace. However, that never happened. Instead, Frieza returned it. Tippy buried his face into Frieza’s shoulder, repeating the words “thank you” over and over again. The ice-jin actually felt good about this. He loved the appreciation he received from the child- despite the fact that Tippy was just a clueless kid. He couldn’t really help but wonder how Tippy would react to learning how Frieza was back when he was alive- a vicious killer that slaughtered millions without remorse…

It was almost laughable that the same tyrant was now embracing a child that technically wasn’t even his.

Frieza let go, and so did Tippy. The ice-jin didn’t act weirded out or upset in any way. He told Tippy to go wash up, and he obeyed. He ran to go find the hallway bathroom, and had to reach up to open the door. When he shut it behind him and was out of sight, Frieza went to go sit down next to Cell once more. 

Cell gave him an odd look, and Frieza blushed a bit.

“You seem to have taken an awfully strong liking to him…” The android said.

“I just… didn’t want him to start crying more. That would have been annoying.” He said with a blush.

“Uh huh… So that’s why you offered to fix the swing... and told him not to feel bad… and wiped away his tears? You really are soft.” 

“Oh, shut up! Why is it such a big deal if I am fond of him, anyway?”

Cell then decided to experiment a little… he wanted to see how Frieza would react to his next words.

“Well… he can’t fight, he’s extremely clingy, and he’s not even your kid.”

Frieza became a bit flustered. “He may as well be my child. You hardly show any affection towards him.”

“Maybe that’s because I’m a bit disappointed in him? He tried to  _ flee  _ when he was created to  _ fight.  _ And now he can’t even do that?”

“He’s still your child! Maybe he will learn to be a strong fighter. If you express to him that you want him to fight, then maybe he’ll actually try to. He does nothing but try to please you anyway.”

“Why are you so bent on me giving him affection, and giving him affection yourself?”

Frieza’s shoulders sagged a bit, and he had a slight look of contempt on his face. “I… don’t know. Maybe…” He trailed off, and let out a sigh. Cell wasn’t going to let this go, and he let the ice-jin know that.

“Maybe what?” He asked.

“Maybe it really affects a child when they don’t get affection from their father.”

He then understood... It all made sense now! Frieza never got affection as a child, so he was trying to keep from making the same mistakes his father made with him? Or... was it that he felt compelled to be better than his father?

Now that he had some insight, Cell decided to drop the topic. He didn’t want to push too far, otherwise they would end up in an argument for sure.

“Soooooo… what now?” Cell said after a long pause. 

Frieza sighed, and let out a small chuckle. Just then, they heard a buzz. The dryer was finished running the bedding. They looked at one another in agreement, and went to go make the bed.

It started to become time for nightfall, and the two decided to call it a day. They laid down beside one another, looking into each others’ eyes. It was dark, but… it was almost as if they didn’t need the light to see. They could feel the gaze of one-another’s eyes on their own. They smiled, and embraced one another. Frieza lifted his leg over Cell’s hips and locked their lips together. Their tongues danced and their thoughts slowed, unable to focus on anything but their love. 

Frieza began to roll back over but Cell kept his arms wrapped around him tight. 

“I’m holding you tonight…” He said. 

“Why?” Frieza asked, a bit unsure about Cell’s adamance. 

“Because A) I want you to sleep soundly without nightmares and B) I love you…” The android smiled.

“You’re really one to talk. You call your spawn clingy and yet he  _ obviously _ gets it from you.” 

Cell laughed, and pulled the ice-jin closely so that he was against his chest. The ice-jin could hear his heartbeat in his ear… and the sound soothed him, almost as if to lull him into a peaceful sleep. Thankfully, it did just that- and the nightmares didn’t return. Cell smiled, looking down on Frieza and lightly kissing the dome of his head. He closed his own eyes and began to drift off, yawning before saying a final few words before he fell unconscious… 

“Sweet dreams, my prince…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, these chapters are getting more and more difficult to write... I think I'm getting a SERIOUS writers' block, guys. :C  
> I'll try and write a few side-fics or something, just to keep the flow going, but I'm going to be starting college soon... so, updates may become less and less frequent. I'm really sorry. PLUS, we are POSSIBLY approaching the end of this fic... I still need to talk about a couple other odds and ends, like Spot and what their relationship "really" means.   
> Again, sorry. :( I hope you guys continue to enjoy this though. :)


	14. I Think The Lesson Has been Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crab omelettes for breakfast.  
> They go to the market.  
> Tippy makes a confession.  
> THE END. (I think)

Frieza awoke late the next morning- or afternoon, rather. He yawned as he stretched his limbs and flicked his tail. He smiled to himself…

He had slept soundly.

No nightmares had come for him. He was very curious as to why they hadn’t, though. He couldn’t help but wonder… Was Cell  _ really  _ the reason for his insecurities? Or was it something more- something that had been latent inside of him for all this time?

He didn’t want to dwell on it. He began to get out of bed when a familiar aroma made his mouth water. Cell must have been cooking- and whatever it was was a crustacean dish. He raced down the stairs, curious to see what the android had in store for him. He saw the table was set. Cell was standing over the stove and Tippy was nowhere in sight. It immediately caused a pang of worry in the ice-jin’s chest, for he was remembering how Spot had run away.

“If your curious as to where he is, he’s outside in the yard. He found some sort of ball and he’s been throwing it back and forth and retrieving it… like a dog. It’s pretty funny, actually.”

Frieza decided to ignore the disdain in Cell’s voice for now and sat down at the table. Cell immediately brought over a skillet and swished something onto Frieza’s empty plate that had been set for him. It was an omelette, and the ice-jin could see the lumps of crabmeat that had been cooked into it.

“Crab omelette? I’ve never heard of such a combination...” Frieza said aloud. Cell snickered, and replied.

“Believe it or not, it’s very good. Just about anything can go into omelettes, from what I’ve read. All kinds of meats, vegetables… I think it would be a bit weird with fruit in it though.”

They both laughed, and Frieza took a bite. He let out an ‘mmm’, finding the food’s taste more than satisfactory. He continued to eat, savoring the flavor. He paused between his bites to ask Cell a question.

“What are we doing today? Are we headed to the market again?” He asked. Cell shook his head. 

“We don’t really need anything, unless we want more groceries. If you were serious about fixing the brat’s chain, then we need to go eventually. Also he needs a comforter and pillow set of his own. Nothing was on his bed but sheets.”

“You mean he slept without a blanket or pillow last night?” Frieza asked, somewhat baffled that he didn’t know about this.

“Yes. He didn’t tell me though, he just dealt with it. It actually raised my respect for him a little- since he sucked it up and endured it, that is…” The android said, somewhat under his breath.

Frieza had just finished cleaning his plate. After he swallowed the last bite, he grimaced at the android. He didn’t approve of Cell’s demeaning of his son, but he decided to let it go for now.

“I was serious about fixing the swing. Does that mean we’re going today?”

Cell sighed. “I guess. Go get him and we’ll go. I’ll lock up.”

* * *

 

Tippy skipped along with them as they headed to the market. When they got there, they stopped and said hi to Yuki, who was very happy to see them- even if they didn’t have any kill for her. She appointed them to a good metalworker who had chains made, and they proceeded to her shop.

The yokai’s name was Rubi, and she sure did seem talented at her craft. They walked up to her stand, and when she snaked her long neck around to face them, the two waved.

“Oh, hi there. What do ya’ need?” She asked. Frieza began to explain as Tippy tried to climb the counter to see the yokai. 

“We need chains. There’s a swing on our property that is broken, and while the seat is perfectly intact, the chain broke from what I can only assume was old age. Do you have anything that would work?” The ice-jin asked.

Rubi gave a beaming smile in response. “Of course I do! How long do ya’ need it? Standard is around four feet.” she said.

“That sounds about right.” Frieza confirmed. She nodded, and pulled a long chain out from underneath of the counter. It seemed to be on some sort of roll, and she cut it down to the intervals needed.

“Is 60 credits okay?” She asked. Cell chuckled under his breath, thinking about how many credits they  _ actually  _ had. He handed his counter-ring over without another word, and the yokai happily accepted it as she hooked it up to the small machine to transfer the currency.

Rubi put the chains in a canvas bag, and handed it over to them with a “thanks”. Upon the sight of the bag, Tippy gasped in excitement. Frieza looked down and handed the bag to him.

“How about you carry it, since it’s your swing?” He said. Tippy happily accepted the bag and began to follow the two, who had decided to pick up a few more groceries, and some bedding for Tippy. Once they had done so, they decided to head home. 

It was only afternoon-ish by the time they had gotten back to the house. Frieza pressured Cell into fixing the swing, and he did. While Frieza was expecting Tippy to go jump on the swing as soon as it was done, he didn’t. Instead, he stared at his father, a bit shy about asking his next question.

“Um… Daddy?” 

Cell hid his annoyance and turned to face the junior with a neutral expression. “Yes?”

“I was wondering… I know that… you don’t like me that much,” He said. Cell blinked, unaware that Tippy had actually been bright enough to figure it out. Frieza shot Cell a glare, and Cell could practically feel the disapproving look he was receiving. He decided to try and pretend he didn’t notice, and continued to look at Tippy in shock.

“And I think that comes from the fact that I’m not very strong,” -some more shock on Cell’s behalf- “So… could you maybe… train me? I want to get stronger.” He said. Cell finally turned to look at Frieza, who nodded in Tippy’s direction. Frieza had him wrapped around his finger, and he knew it.

“U-um… yes. I’ll train you.” He said. Tippy performed his signature gasp of excitement, and jumped up and down.

“YES! What can we start with?” 

Cell looked dumbfounded, and Frieza could see he wasn’t sure as to where to begin. He decided to interject and make a suggestion, smiling to himself in triumph.

“How about you start with some basic attacks? Then you can work on hand-to-hand combat.”

“That sounds good.” Cell said. He looked back to Tippy, who had nothing short of a shine in his eyes. There was a touch of hesitance there too, however, which Frieza picked up on. The ice-jin already knew what it was, since he had observed the junior quite closely. He was certain that all Tippy wanted to do was give his father a hug, but was scared to.

“When would you like to start Tippy?” Frieza asked.

“Whenever Daddy wants…” The child said. Frieza smiled, and elbowed Cell in the side, who jumped a bit at the sudden contact.

“I think Daddy will start today.” Frieza said with a grin. Cell let out a sigh, and Frieza only elbowed him again at that. Cell glared at the ice-jin in annoyance, who only chuckled.

Frieza observed the two training, ironically sitting on the swing as he watched the two train their attacks. He was reminded a bit of those stupid monkeys a bit when they practiced the kamehameha, but he waved away his disdain. He was a bit surprised to see them fire lasers from their eyes, knowing that the attack was inherited from his own DNA. 

He also noticed that, unsurprisingly, Cell was a very strict teacher. Tippy didn’t seem to mind, however, just happy that he was spending time with Daddy. They trained and practiced until the sun went down, finally going inside when it was too dark to continue. Cell had made dinner for the three of them, and Tippy went to make his bed after they were done and had washed up.

Once in bed, Frieza and Cell both let out a huff of exhaustion. Frieza turned to look at the android, who held a blank expression.

“Zeni for your thoughts?” The ice-jin decided to say. Cell sighed again, and began to speak his mind.

“The little brat is better than I thought. I almost feel bad for judging him so quickly…  _ almost.”  _

“Well, now you’re making up for it. Don’t worry about it.”

There was another pause, and Cell began to speak again.

“Frieza?” 

“Yes?”

“Is it going to be like this forever? You know that we’ll be here for all of eternity, right? Do you… really want to spend the rest of eternity with me?”

Frieza turned over, and climbed on top of the android like he had many times before. “Oh? Are you… having doubts?” He said with much sorrow. 

“No. Not at all. I just want to know if that’s what  _ you  _ want.” Cell reassured. 

Frieza leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips, deeply and passionately. Their tongues danced and they both moaned softly into the kiss. When they parted, Cell couldn’t help but notice the single tear that was slowly rolling down the ice-jin’s cheek. 

“I do. I want to be yours forever. For all of eternity… Besides, you taught me something very important that I don’t think anyone else could have taught me.” He said in a soft voice. Cell could tell it was hard for Frieza to admit, even though it was true as could be.

“And… what’s that?” The android questioned. Frieza rested his head against Cell’s chest, soothed by the android’s rather fast heartbeat. He chuckled because of its pace, knowing that Cell was once again a bit nervous. He smiled, and admitted his next statement with much hesitance- yet it was something he had to say.

“You taught me how to feel.” 

And without any more words, Cell released a few droplets of tears of his own. They both fell into a silent slumber, exactly as they were, and drifted into their dreams. Dreams of happiness, that didn’t involve long-awaited revenge. Dreams of contentment, that didn’t involve everlasting spite. Dreams of love, that shook them both to their very, formerly iced-over hearts.

And it would never stop. It was their true, eternal love. They had finally mastered their final lesson in learning to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. So.  
> This is the end, though I will probably write an epilogue to tie off some loose ends- like what happened with Spot, how Tippy's training turned out, etc. etc. etc..  
> I hope this fic was satisfactory. I probably will write a bunch of smutty one-shots set in the same universe. I'm sorry about how sickeningly sweet the end-ish of this was. I REALLY am NOT re-writing it again though. I already did that once. Fuck that. >8C  
> I'm a sucker for the trope of incorperating the title of the story into the end-chapters of a story, if that makes any sense, so I hope that you guys could handle that fluff. XD  
> I hope it wasn't too dissappointing. I think this fic could have turned out much better, but oh well... more time for practice I guess.  
> Thanks for reading guys. I really had to force myself to write these last few chapters, because I haven't had motivation at all. I hate it when people don't finish fics though, so I used that as motivation to not disappoint others. I like to put myself in the readers' shoes sometimes. :3  
> Thanks again- AND- If you have any ideas for future fics or requests, let me know! I also write for the Yamza pairing too, so feel free to request for that as well. Thanks y'all. I appreciate it SO much.  
> ALSO... I wish I could make a poll. Because I was wondering if you guys would be interested in reading any original series/stories of mine? I would love some feedback on them, so please let me know- even if it's just a "yes" or "no".   
> THANK YOU ALL!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
